Plymouth Calling
by Life-Is-For-Finding-Answers xx
Summary: Now that they've come in a full circle back to London, Gene and Alex have more questions than answers. Who is the mysterious stalker that is keeping tabs on Alex? Why is somebody killing off bent coppers?  And how does Artemis tie in to police corruption? Gene and Alex are finding themselves being brought closer to the action than ever. Time is running out. Galex :D
1. Part One: Chapter One

**Authors Note: **_Hey again! Not sure how this will turn out but I thought, 'what the hey? - might as well write it up to see what you all think' :) Its set after Mac tells Gene about is transfer. Gene is forced to go and Mac didn't die. _

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything Ashes :( (Oh, except my white leather jacket! :D)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

_**Part One- Transfer, Trips and Treason**_

_**Chapter One-The Ones That Got Away**_

* * *

><p>June 22nd 1982,<br>Luigi's Italian Restaurant, London.

Alex Drake sat in a desolate corner of Luigis tracing the rim of her glass with her index finger and drunkenly watching her fellow colleagues gossip distractedly about C Division. The bottle of 'house rubbish' stood half full on the table, staring at Alex in a disarming way. She had her head in her right hand and was lounged over the small wooden table.

It had been a tough day, especially as she watched the Manc Lion take one final glance around his kingdom before he left it to hands of anybody. Alex didn't know it, but he had hoped she would be on the receiving end of a promotion to take over, but with Mac so dead set against her, he wasn't surprised that she didn't get it.

Alex replayed the scene over in her head again and again, getting more depressed and angry with the injustice each time. She kicked the chair opposite her and it screeched across the floor, drawing unwanted attention from the rest of CID.

* * *

><p>June 21st 1982,<br>CID, London.

"They can't force you to go. Well, at least not without exposing themselves." Alex placed her glass on the desk and looked up at him with uncertainty, "can they?"

"The truth is Alex, I don't know." Alex noted the use of her first name and took the opportunity to realise that behind the Manc Lion mask, Gene Hunt was worried about his transfer. "Wivout me here, there is nobody t' stop the rot from settin' in...Nobody t' make sure these streets are clear of scum and tha' includes bent coppers."

Alex glanced down at her feet and crossed her ankles. "There's always me, y'know. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a bad copper just because I'm a woman."

Gene slammed his whiskey glass on his desk and started at her, taking in the delicate way her brown hair curled around her slightly pink cheeks. "No! I will not get you involved with this. T' start off with, they will destroy you. Tha' 'n' you're not a DCI."

Alex was touched by his display of slight protectiveness of her and allowed herself a small smile. That is, until she realised what he'd said. "Oh, so it all comes down to rank now, does it?" She felt her voice rising and the anger set in.

But Gene was determined not to let the others hear, despite the doors being locked and the blinds pulled all the way around. "Oh, shut your lipstick woman, it ain't got anything t' do wiv tha'. It isn't as easy t' be taken down if you're a DCI and besides, you've got more contact 'n' inside information."

Alex felt the colour rise in her cheeks. So, he'd just been looking out for her. Well, he should be; the bastard was leaving her to be transferred to Plymouth. She hadn't plucked up the courage to ask if she could come too, although there was a sense of nagging in her head that couldn't put a finger on. Why would she want to go anyway? And least of all with him?

"Oh, okay." She whispered, not daring to look up at him. "Sorry." She muttered quietly under her breath."

It had been three days since Gene had announced that he was being transferred to Plymouth Crime Squad and since then, he and Alex had hardly set foot outside his office in CID. They discussed, sometimes very loudly, about what to do with Mac; they had come so close to destroying him, but somehow he'd managed to escape. They had talked about trivial things such as what would happen to the kingdom now that he wasn't going to be there, and about random things, such as their futures.

Gene and Alex had got through numerous bottles of Luigi's 'house rubbish' and whiskey, but neither could drown the sorrows that each other felt about losing the other.

For, Alex it was about losing the person who made her safe and who always made sense in this world, even when sometimes it looked like he was a bad guy. She had learned his style of policing and he was a damn good copper. She had to admit that the driving needed some work and the 'evidence' issue needed resolving, but aside from that, Alex could fault him none. However, his lifestyle- the smoking and excessive drinking was not good for him. _God, _she thought, _Sam was right. I'm going to have to sort them out. Although, I could live with it, especially as he has many redeeming qualities-that blondish hair and those eyes...I live for those eyes. _Oh, heck, what she saying? It sounds like Alex Drake was in love.

For Gene, it was about losing the posh, mouthy tart that had waltzed into his station and took his world by storm. She was authority challenging, reckless and just down-right crazy, but he had gained an unprecedented respect for her and her psycho-bollocks. Admittedly, she was a bird and had a great arse, which he wasn't afraid to ogle at, and she knew it. But there was something else about her-something mysterious, something that didn't add up. She was always talking about going home, although that sort of crazy talk had subsided since the Price's were blown up. He would be damned if he was going to let her go without fight-and that include taking Mac on if anything happened to her. Oh, bollocks, what was he saying? It sounded like something a poof would say-Gene Hunt was in love.

He glanced back up at her to realise that she was already looking at him. He hazel eyes were full of uncertainty, and for a brief moment, he wondered if she felt the same. No way-he pushed that thought to the back of his mind-she wouldn't go for somebody like him.

Alex looked adoringly down at him from her perched position on the side of his desk, he back towards the office door. For a second, she looked into his stormy blue eyes and thought she saw a trace of regret-unhappiness even. But that was impossible; he'd never go for a 'posh mouthy tart' like her.

Oblivious to the turmoil out in CID that was seeping into every corner; they continued to sit in companionable silence, until a voice interrupted their thoughts and fears.

* * *

><p>Oblivious to the show of emotions that was going on the office, Ray, Chris and Shaz were discussing the future of the department without the Guv.<p>

"Well, I reckon, it'll just be us three in the end," Shaz said miserably, not missing a beat on her typewriter. "There's no doubt about it; Ma'am will go with the Guv to Plymouth."

"No way!" Ray shook his head with disgust, "The Guv'll never let her go with him."

"Yeah, he will Ray, haven't you seen the way they look at each other in Luigi's? Actually, you probably haven't." Shaz swivelled around on her chair and gestured to the office door. "But they haven't set foot in this room since he announced that he was leaving, and everyday Ma'am emerged with a sad look on her face. They haven't argued in over seventy two hours and that a record if I ever did see one."

"Well, even if he did, it would only be for a quick shag; the Guv doesn't do love, does he Chris?"

Chris glanced up from his arrest reports and looked over at Shaz. He picked up a blunt pencil and started doodling on a piece of paper. "Well, I dunno mate. He does seem different since she arrived. Maybe he's changed." Chris shrugged his shoulders and ducked to avoid the pencils and rubbers that were being thrown at him.

"Poof! We've know the Guv...what? - About ten years? He hasn't changed his attitude towards birds since '72, and he ain't gonna change now!"

There was a chorus of "too rights!" and "Ray's right." The man in question took a long drag of his cigarette and stole a glance at the blinds the concealed the windows to the Guv's office. "I bet they're shagging in there right now!"

* * *

><p>" 'cuse me Bolls, I do believe we've caused a round of gossip." Alex frowned as Gene jumped up from his chair and rounded towards the door, his mouth set in a familiar pout. She swivelled he legs around so she was facing the door and raised an eyebrow as he draw back the blinds.<p>

Retching the door open, he stormed out into CID and let all hell rip loose. "Wha' are you twats talkin' about? Don't ya have work to be doing insteada gossipin' like old women? Raymondo-My office."

Ray glanced nervously around CID and smirked in the direction of the office. "I bet she's against the clock trying to get her clothes on!" Shaz rolled her eyes and resumed typing but the rest of CID just started at the office door where their nutty DI stood with a glass of whiskey in her left hand, right hand on her hip.

"You got something to say, Ray?" She asked, a dangerous glint in her eye, her pink lips set in a straight line.

Gene stood next to her with his arm keeping the door open for the sheepish-looking Ray.

* * *

><p>June 22nd 1982,<br>Luigi's Italian Restaurant, London.

Looking back, it had actually amused that CID thought that they were shagging. She smiled drunkenly at the empty seat. It was always going to be empty. She still hadn't asked him if she could go with him because he'd already given the reason without realising. Gene had said that Mac was transferring him to keep them apart and that he'd never sign the papers for her to go.

Alex let her head fall to the table as she tried, unsuccessfully to restrain the tears. She'd lost her best friend, her constant, her...love?

Wiping away a lonely tear dejectedly, she clinked her glass against the empty one opposite and listened to the background music as the song changed. The first few chords struck and she instantly glanced up at the presence of a man looming over her.

She blinked several times and through her drunken haze, she realised the guy was the same Thatcherite wanker she'd met over a year ago.

_Well I remember, I remember,  
>don't worry, how could I ever forget<br>It's the first time,  
>the last time we ever met<em>

She gasped at the meaning of the words and quickly realised what song it was. She shook her head furtively. "No." She commanded drunkenly. With that she grabbed the remaining wine on the table and walked very unsteadily over to the steps of her flat.

While opening the door, a ghostly presence overwhelmed her and she heard Gene say, "Well done, Bolls. I'm impressed. Always thought you couldn't handle your drink...I was wrong."

But she turned, all she could hear were the lyrics of _In the Air Tonight._

_Well the hurt doesn't show,  
>but the pain still grows<br>It's no stranger to you and me  
>I can feel it coming in the air tonight,<br>oh Lord  
>Well been waiting for this moment for all my life,<br>oh Lord_

She slammed the door.

* * *

><p>June 23rd 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London.

Surprisingly, Alex Drake did not have the headache or hangover she thought she would. Then again, she didn't actually consume_ that_ much alcohol.

Almost mechanically, she picked out her favourite top and jeans and got dressed thinking about the day ahead. It was the first day at CID that Gene wouldn't be there.

And it was killing her softly and silently.

She grabbed some cereal from the box and sat down at the table. Holding her head in her left hand, Alex remembered that she didn't have any make-up on. O_h, screw it, _she thought, _it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not trying to impress anyone. Not anymore._

* * *

><p>June 24rd 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London.

Alex rolled out from under her soft duvet and walked to her roughed up wardrobe. Almost mechanically, she picked out her favourite top and jeans and got dressed thinking about the day ahead. It was the second day at CID that Gene wouldn't be there.

And it was killing her softly and silently.

But still she carried on.

She grabbed some cereal from the box and sat down at the table. Holding her head in her left hand, Alex remembered that she didn't have any make-up on. O_h, screw it, _she thought, _it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not trying to impress anyone. Not anymore._

* * *

><p>June 25rd 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London.

Alex rolled out from under her soft duvet and walked to her roughed up wardrobe. Almost mechanically, she picked out her favourite top and jeans and got dressed thinking about the day ahead. It was the third day at CID that Gene wouldn't be there.

And it was killing her softly and silently.

But still she carried on.

She grabbed some cereal from the box and sat down at the table. Holding her head in her left hand, Alex remembered that she didn't have any make-up on. O_h, screw it, _she thought, _it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not trying to impress anyone. Not anymore._

_Damn you Gene Hunt. You haven't come to say one last goodbye. I'll bet you've moved on the pastures new. New women to ogle at; new officers to shout at; new suspects to beat up. Well, I'm not going to be the one to mope over a man. If you can move on, so can I._

With that, she grabbed her trademark blue eyeshadow, sat in front of the mirror and started to apply it. With a smile, she locked her door and skipped down the stairs, greeting Luigi as she passed him.

He blinked at her blankly. Signorina Drake had not moved that quickly or brightly since Signor Hunt had left. Si, si, Luigi sees and hears more than they think. He know that they are in love.

* * *

><p>June 25th 1982,<br>CID, London.

"Morning, everybody," Alex smiled cheerily at everybody, waving and Shaz and sitting down at her desk. There was a stunned silence.

Ray muttered underneath his breath, "Somebody got lucky last night." A ripple of laughter ran through CID and Alex frowned at Ray. However, before she could make a comeback using words that he'd never heard of, a gruff voice reprimanded him.

"Is that disrespect, _DS _Carling? I hope that won't be an ongoing problem in this Department."

Alex glanced up at the tall man in a dark suit with the top button neatly done up. His tie was plain black, and he had glasses which, if they were tainted, would have resembled _Men in Black_. Unable to stifle a giggle, Alex swallowed nervously and snorted in a rather unladylike fashion.

"Excuse me." The man said in a disgusted tone. His manner was very to the point and gruff. It was as if everybody was beneath him, "but I do believe that as a _WPC_ you should be respecting _all _your superior offices. Although, why you're in plain clothes I don't know, so maybe you could explain."

If Alex had turned around to face CID, she would have found the scene hilarious. Ray had dropped his cigarette on the floor and was now frozen in shock. Shaz had ceased typing and was glancing nervously at Alex and at SuperMac who was flanking the new man. Chris threw Shaz a worried look, nobody talked to DI Drake like that, whether she was a woman or not. If the Guv was here that guy would have been in big trouble.

Alex took a deep breath and glared at Mac with a dangerous glint in her eye. She pushed her chair back and stood up, glad of the heels on her boots that gave her added height. She held out her hand in a polite manner and gave a smile clipped smile.

"Good morning, sir. My name is _DI _Alexandra Drake and I am running this department until our new DCI arrives." She gestured to CID who all nodded respectfully at her to show she had a hold over them all. However, what she didn't know is that the Guv had told them all to listen to her because 'a whole lotta shit is goin' down.'

The man in black turned to Mac, and they whispered quietly to each other for a few minutes. Mac gestured to Gene's old office and the man in black walked into it and drew the blinds across. Alex felt a pang of hurt at seeing somebody else in there.

Mac clapped his hands together, "Right, then. This is Detective Chief Inspector Franklin Heath. He is the new DCI and will be running this department from on. DCI Heath is here also the put CID back on track with regards to protocol." With a curt nod to Alex, he left the room.

In shock, Alex sat down in her seat and ran a hand through her hair. _Bollocks._

* * *

><p>June 25th 1982,<br>CID, Plymouth.

_Bollocks._ Gene Hunt was sat at his new desk, surveying his new team. Unlike CID in London, CID in Plymouth was very quiet. Almost too quiet. They were always working and never seemed interesting in joining in with his crude jokes or mannerisms. There was one woman in the entire department and she was plump with scruffy black hair and angry eyes. He steered clear of her. The DS was nothing like Ray at all. He was a scrawny lad with many spots and reminded Gene of the kid that had blown up a house using 1940s dynamite last year. The DC was a strong man in his late thirties that had a permanent smile etched on his face. _Poof. _The DI was the worse. He was massively over the top with protocol and rules and his desk was immaculate, just like all his arrest forms, persecution forms and interview records.

All in all, Gene missed his team.

And to make it worse, he missed his Bolly.

He wondered what she was doing now. Probably organising some sort of team building exercise. Bloody infuriating woman!

* * *

><p>June 26th 1982,<br>CID, London.

Alex Drake was not a happy woman.

At 4 am, the Heist Squad had intercepted a major blag in Hyde Park. It had been the result of months of undercover work and tip-offs from all departments across the country. However, the twats that they are usually spend all day with their technology and have next to no experience in the actually field. So, once they had got hold of all of the scum, they managed to let the main suspect and best lead, flee the scene.

And so that is how, three-and-a-half hours later, Alex was sat at her desk liaising with the DCI of Heist Squad about how to catch him.

The suspects name was Skye Kenning and she was just twenty-fours old. Apparently, she had been the head of an operation that was transporting stolen goods from clothes to gold and everything in between.

To make things worse, the new DCI had it in for her, simply because she had more respect from the team than he did. He made her pull all the weight of the paperwork and once even tried to get her to make him coffee!

To Alex, DCI Heath was a very strange man. He was always on the phone in his office and the blinds were constantly drawn. Something was definitely suspicious about him, but Alex couldn't place it.

Glancing at the clock, she realised that it was time for a break. She stood up and clapped her hands together. "Right everybody. We've been here for almost four hours. Take an hour's break and come back at ten when we'll pick this up again."

CID nodded and dived out the door towards the toilets and the canteen.

Alex walked into the kitchenette and put the kettle on. From her position, she noticed that one of the blinds was broken in the office and that DCI Heath was staring at her warily.

Eyes wide, she turned back to the counter as the door to the empty CID slammed shut and a gentle backlash of air swirled around her feet.

Her heels clicked loudly on the floor as she strolled after her DCI. Poking her head out of the door, she saw him turn into Mac's office.

Rushing back into her DCI's office, she ransacked the filing cabinets and noticed that Gene never took down the bug that they placed in Mac's office. _Excellent_.

She stood next to the radio and turned it up slightly and leant right in towards the receiver to listen in. She was not disappointed.

_"Shut the ruddy door! What's wrong? You can't come in here every time you get scared."_

"_It's Drake."_

"_Oh, shit. What's happened?"_

"_I think she's getting suspicious of us. Especially with this blag that went wrong."_

"_Damn, I knew I should've suspended her permanently. Do you think she still has contact with Hunt?"_

"_If she does, she's very good at hiding it."_

"_She's a slippery bitch that one; watch her. Her and Hunt have been on my back since that bloody Jarvis incident. __Has anybody caught Skye yet?"_

"_No, sir. But Drake is building a very detailed profile and we're getting close."_

"_Okay, well, you know the drill. Make sure you interview her and not Drake. If she gets wind of this...well, bloody hell! We're all screwed."_

"_Do you think she'll squeal?"_

_"Who, Skye? -Without a doubt, but you know what to do with her anyway."_

"_Right sir."_

The was a creaking as a door opened. Alex jumped.

"_Oh, and one more thing. Drake's a bird. And birds are easily taken care of."_

Alex stood, stunned at Mac's last remark. How far would he go to get her out the way?

One thing was crystal clear to Alex:

_He's in league with Mac._

_And Gene was all the way in the bloody West Country._

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_What d'ya think? I was intended to be a one shot,but I've got some more ideas for it so please drop me a line if you want more :)_

Finding Answers xx


	2. Part One: Chapter Two

**Authors Note: **_here's Chapter Two :) I'm not sure about this chapter, or about the places mentioned. But have fun reading anyway!_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything to do with Ashes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

_**Part One- Transfer, Trips and Treason**_

_**Chapter Two-The Heist Squad Consequences**_

* * *

><p>June 26th 1982,<br>DCI Hunt's Office, CID, Plymouth.

It was something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

There was an odd prickly feeling that was snaking its' way from his neck down to the pit of his stomach. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling; he always got it when a member of his team was in danger or when something wasn't going to plan.

He scanned the CID Squad Room from his position in the office to find that nobody was missing. Not even any of the WPCs. It was eerie.

And damn right annoying.

Gene Hunt was not having the best day. At 4 am, the MET Heist Squad had intercepted a major blag in Hyde Park, London. It had been the result of months of undercover work and tip-offs from all departments across the country. However, the twats that they are usually spend all day with their technology and have next to no experience in the actually field. So, once they had got hold of all of the scum, they managed to let the main suspect and best lead, flee the scene.

And that was how, almost four _bloody_ hours later, DCI Gene Hunt was told of this mistake and informed him that the suspect, a twenty four year woman, was likely to head towards the West Country.

His DI had been no help at all and for a fleeting moment, Gene actually missed his Bolly's psycho-babble.

His_ Bolly_. _Oh, Christ, where did _that_ come from?_

Not for the first time, he found himself thinking back to her. The way she grabbed her leather jacket and flounced out of CID towards Luigi's or the way that her delightful arse made itself at home on his desk, even when they weren't discussing a case. Most of all, and yet bizarrely enough, he actually missed their arguments. She was the only one with any real guts to stand up to him and to tell him what she thought and he respected her for it. She might have been a woman, and god forbids anybody hearing this, but she was a damn good copper, and their clean-up rates were top notch.

But then that bloody Jackie Queen arrived and everything started to get too close for comfort. Mac somehow got wind of their investigation and transferred him down here. There never seemed to be any action.

For the first time in his life, Gene Hunt felt like taking leave.

* * *

><p>June 26th 1982,<br>DCI Hunt's Office, CID, Plymouth.

That strange feeling had returned and it was making him irritable.

"Oi!" He shouted out to his WPC, "Tea, five sugars." She bowed her head, so much like Shaz used to and preceded to the kitchenette.

"DI Perfecto, any leads on tha' case from the MET yet?"

"No, sir," he replied, still filling out paperwork-extra paperwork that wasn't even needed.

"No? Well then, we'd betta go an' find some." He turned to address CID, "Get word out t' all ya snouts an' I'll go call them t' see if they've made headway. Go, mush!"

In a clutter of chairs and squealing doors, CID emptied in a matter of seconds.

Sitting back in his office chair and picking up the receiver, he wondered whether Alex was still there are whether SuperMac had gotton his dirty little paws on her.

_Shit. __Why didn't he ask her to come with him? At least she would have been safe._

The dialling tone sounded just seconds before it was picked up.

"_Hello, this is DCI Hunt's-I mean, DCI Heath's office, DI Drake speaking. How can I help?"_

Gene chuckled silently when he realised her slip up. Suddenly he couldn't really say much without giving away his concerns.

"_Hello? Is anybody there?"_

"Alex." He said. Short and sweet, but enough to make her gasp. Then it hit him, it was Bolls that he was worried about, even from this unreachable distance. Who would be there to rescue her-she attracted nutters-and he was always the only one who could find her.

* * *

><p>June 26th 1982,<br>DCI Heath's Office, CID, London.

Alex Drake sat in her DCIs chair, absolutely flabbergasted. There was no way Mac would have her bumped off like Shaun or Kevin, but Gene was right: he'd killed of his own foot soldiers and wouldn't hesitate in killing one of Gene's. But to Alex, the 'bird' comment had stung. She was a woman, obviously, and that prejudice was terrible, but she was a very good copper and together, she and Gene had got unprecedented results.

She got up and opened the third drawn down from the top behind the filing cabinet. Before Gene had left, he'd placed any contacts and snout information as well as an address for him down in Plymouth. Alex never thought she could be this needy or afraid, but without Gene here, there really was nothing from stopping the rot.

As she reached for the door handle, the phone and DCI Heath was one step away from finding her in his office.

Thinking fast, she grabbed the receiver and spoke in a calm and professional way, cringing at the use of Gene's name instead of Heaths.

"Hello, this is DCI Hunts-I mean, DCI Heaths officer, DI Drake speaking. How can I help?"

There was silence at the other end, but she could hear deep breathing.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"_Alex." _The voice on the other end said, barely above a whisper.

"Gene?" She questioned, noticing that DCI Heath was approaching quickly. "I thought Mac said you couldn't call here?"

"_He did, but this is about the case from this morning, y'know, the one that Heist Squad bollixed up."_

"Yeah, I know the one. We've got nothing new, sorry." She paused for a moment, thinking it through. "How do you know about it? _Why _do you know about it?"

Alex's heart was racing and she watched, as things started to unfold. There was silence at the other end of the phone, "Gene?" she called hissed.

The office door opened, sending a fresh wave of air swirling around Alex as she faced her new DCI.

"Ah, DI Drake, what a surprise. Is that a phone call for me? Excellent, I'll take it from here." He snatched the receiver from her hand and with a disrespectful wave towards the CID Squad Room; he banished her from the office, leaving Alex to plead silently with Gene to hang up.

* * *

><p>June 26th 1982,<br>DCI Heath's Office, CID, London.

DCI Heath placed the receiver to his ear and drummed his fingernails on the desk. _Crap. I hope that wasn't Thornberry. _But a voice was babbling on, obviously thinking that they were talking to DI Drake.

"_-To be honest. Bolls, I've got no clue. Apparently the message come from one DI Drake, so I'm assuming you knew about it. Bollocks, Alex, what's going on?" _The voice paused, obviously slightly confused, _"Alex? ...Alex?" _The male voice hissed.

"I've very sorry, but this is DCI Heaths office, DI Drake is out working on a case, sorry, she shouldn't be taking social calls."

Heath placed the plastic phone in the cradle and pressed redial. The number was Plymouth CID.

_Mac was right, she is a slippery bitch._

* * *

><p>June 26th 1982,<br>CID Squad Room, London.

With her left hand rolled up in a fist, Alex had her head resting on it, staring distractedly at the psychological profile that lay on her desk. She tapped her pen in a rhythmic fashion, mirroring the ticking of a clock. She had no idea how long she'd been sat there making a plan about what to do. She knew that they were all corrupt, but she just couldn't prove anything. She thought about involving Shaz or somebody, but then it wouldn't be just her own actions that she was responsible for.

She closed her eyes to replay the last moments before Gene walked out of Luigi's for the last time. A burst of air brushed through her hair and tickled her face. Snapping her eyes open, she realised that her DCI had left the Squad Room.

Grabbing her jacket, she followed him, out of curiosity more than anything. He strolled past Mac's office and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. He slipped suspiciously out of the back door and walked through the middle of the car park, glancing left and right before taking a left down a narrow, dirty alleyway. Alex shivered with familiarity. Just a month-and-a-half she had followed Gene down the same alley. _Crap. This is about the bloody Masons again._

They eventually arrived outside a building where Alex lost him. _Damn. _

* * *

><p>June 26th 1982,<br>Royal Arcadia House, London.

Easing the chunky camera out of her bag, she snapped many pictures.

The first one was of Heath and Mac shaking hands. _This shows familiarity._

The next one was of them exchanging photos and documents. _This is where it gets good._

The third one was them surrounded by many others. _This goes higher than me. Higher than Gene. Higher than SuperMac._

Alex decided to make notes of the file names and dates in the diary that they carelessly left out on the table by the window.

_We've got you now._

* * *

><p>June 27th 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London.

She had sent the photos to a private developer in an attempt to keep her mission secretive. She sat down at the dining room table and realised that she would have to take a trip to Plymouth to see Gene about the case and about the corruption.

She knew that there wasn't much time; requesting leave would ask questions and taking a spontaneous trip to Plymouth would case suspicion, especially since she and Gene had been told to refrain from contact.

A light bulb flickered in her head, causing her grab the nearest pen and paper.

_Hey Shaz,  
>I know that if you're reading this, my suspicions and thoughts were right. I know that you're here looking for me, but don't worry I am perfectly fine. Don't tell anybody about this note, I just wanted you have a point of contact for me if anything should go wrong. I'm down in Plymouth with Gene and we're investigating police corruption. I'm running a massive risk by telling you, but watch DCI Heath carefully and you will know what I mean.<br>Thanks Shaz,  
>Alex <em>

She left in on her kitchen table and went to pack a few things up. Since the last time Mac had been in her flat, she hadn't really tidied up properly, so Alex decided to put everything valuable away in her secret draw in the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>M4, near Bristol.

Pulling into a service station, Alex Drake pulled out her map. It was a sunny morning when she left London, but the further west she travelled the duller it had became. She hoped that there wouldn't be much traffic on the M5.

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>M5, near Taunton.

Alex slammed her hands on the steering wheel and gestured rudely to a man in a blue car that was cutting up the traffic. _What I wouldn't do to have to Quattro right now! _She pictures were sitting on her front passenger seat along with a sandwich and a packet of crisps. She had made a copy of the case files for Gene to look at and for them to work on. She breathed a sigh of relief. _We really are unbreakable._

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>Greenbank, Plymouth.

After many dangerous driving manoeuvres, Alex took a right off the A38 and arrived on a more scenic, local road. She knew that the station was located somewhere in Greenbank, so parking the car beside a playing field; she set off to find it.

Blinded by the beauty of the sun, she stepped out into the road.

No sooner had she stepped out, a squeal of brakes and a skidding of tyres brought her body to the tarmac and snapped her wrists as if they were mere twigs. A shudder cursed through her body as she remained there, limp and lifeless.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Hehe, evil cliff-hanger! I'm not happy with the bit at the very end, so if anybody could spare a minute to help me rewrite or put in some suggestions, it would be very gratefully received!  
>As usual, please review; they really do give me in encouragement, especially since I keep meaning to update my other two stories as well! <em>


	3. Part One: Chapter Three

**Authors Note: **_School has started again so the next few updates will probably be quite slow :( Sorry guys-blame the government! :P Hopefully there will be some nice Galex in the next few Chapters and...hopefully there might be a little twist (I think) The names might get a little confusing so just PM me if get confuzzled :P Also I do like hearing some theories on how you think the story will go...drop me a review, thanks everyone :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything that can be linked to Ashes-places, characters or events._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

_**Part One- Transfer, Trips and Treason**_

_**Chapter Three-Love Knows No Boundaries**_

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>CID, Plymouth.

"For god's sake, wha' sorta incompetent twats are ya? At least make sure yer snouts are actually there t' talk to ya, not t' pick up a prozzie!"

Gene Hunt burst through the door, slamming it so hard into the wall that the rebound came and smacked DS Carter full in the chest and sending him sprawling across the floor. His yelp of pain was loud and highly pitched, but it could not be heard through the glass of the office which now held the legendary Manc Lion.

DI Redleigh watched the scene before him unfold and rushed to find a First Aid kit. When he returned, it was turmoil. Carter's nose was pouring blood and the scarlet flow was trailed down his chin onto his white patterned shirt. His cheek had a shadow of a bruise brushed gently from his nose to his ear and the tears of pure agony were mixing with the blood on his shirt cuffs, causing it to separate.

"DC Lightermon, escort this man down to the station nurse," called DI Redleigh across the hyperactivity that this had caused. When nobody moved, Redleigh scowled and shouted, "Now!"

Lightermon leapt up from his cowering position and locked his burley arms around DC Carter. Dragging him away through the open doors and out of sight, they bumped into a young WPC who was looking rather concerned.

Gene Hunt watched his newly found kingdom from his position in the office. He hadn't felt the need to take much with him and, although she didn't know it, most of his stuff was packed into Alex's bottom draw in her desk.

The day had not been going very well. The entire team had found at least two snouts that claimed they had information. DI Redleigh was reluctant to take Gene to meet his snout because he was an ex-lawyer hand had information on everybody. DS Carter's snouts were there shagging prozzies and were absolutely no fucking help whatsoever. Eventually he had gotten bored of their incompetence and wished, not for the first time, that he was back in London.

He stood up, about to refill his whiskey glass when a timid knock came from outside the door. It felt strange that people here knocked, especially when Bolls used to just march in as if she owned the place. He beckoned for them to come in.

"Um, sir?"

"Yeah, luv, wha' is it?" He asked, turning to face the young WPC.

"A call has just come in from Greenbank Estate. Apparently there's been a hit-and-run by the park. The lady called us after an ambulance and so the victim, a young woman, is at the hospital."

"Alright, thanks Sha-I mean WPC Asher. We'll go take a look." Kelly Asher nipped out of his office and went back to her desk. Without a second thought, Gene followed suit, completely ignoring the half full glass of whiskey. _Duty calls._

"Right listen up you ugly lot!" he yelled as he walked through the gossiping mini-crowd, "There's bin a hit-'n'-run at Greenbank an' the victim is in hospital. Lightermon an' Rift, take a look at the scene an' Redleigh-you're wiv moi."

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>Greenbank Hospital, Plymouth.

"How can I help you sir?" Amber Clarkson was a pretty brunette woman with a broad smile and glittering eyes. She glanced at DI Redleigh as Gene spoke.

Retrieving his badge, he answered her question. "I'm DCI Hunt an' this is DI Redleigh. We're 'ere abou' the hit-'n'-run victim tha' was brought in earlier."

"Oh, yes of course," she replied, fixing her eyes downward on some patient notes. "She's been out of surgery for about half an hour. It was nothing serious, just a really badly sprained ankle and wrist. She's been talking non-stop since she got in. Muttering the strangest stuff." Amber shook her head, confused. "Never mind, she's in room 906."

Redleigh smiled at her. "Thank you luv."

When Gene and Redleigh approached the room, a clear cut, highly pitched, woman's voice was floating down the hallway.

"...I dunno. But I'm telling you, you need to contact him! He'll know me, honest!"

Redleigh raised an eyebrow at the argumentative and persistent voice that was currently jabbing at his brain.

When the reached room 906, the voice got louder and then was silenced with another, more authoritative voice that spoke in an agitated manner. "Look, Miss Drake. You must calm down; we're releasing you at the end of the day. Please, it's not good for you."

Gene rubbed his forehead and frowned at his DI. "Miss Drake." he repeated slowly, the cogs on his brain running wild. _Surely it couldn't be._

A bustling nurse exited the room quickly and took a sharp left. Gene walked through cautiously. When he got in view of the bed, the sight before him was one that filled his dreams.

Her eyes were wide with amazement and pure excitement and the mischievous glint danced around the hazel orbs, inviting him to be speechless. Her brunette curls fell perfectly around her face, framing it and clinging to her neck. Her fingers played absent-mindedly with the cotton sheets, in nervousness or boredom, he couldn't tell. But one thing was clear:

It was Alex Drake.

_She came all this bloody way and got hit by a sodding car! That is so Bolls. _

"Bloody hell, Alex! You came all this sodding way an' managed t' get hit by a bloody car. You attract nutters, y'know tha', Bolls?" He smiled at her and rolled his eyes skyward.

She grinned back at him and tried to push herself up in the covers even more. "You really know what to compliment a girl, don't you Gene?"

"Well, I do try Bolls."

She smiled wider at his use of her nickname; it had seemed like months since she heard it. "So, who's your friend?"

Until that point, like Gene, Releigh had been transfixed on this beautiful woman who lay before them. However, he didn't make DI for nothing and he certainly noticed the change in his DCI since walking into this room. His posture had become more relaxed, but yet his body language as he sat in the chair next to her was fiercely protective. His eyes had suddenly begun to sparkle with life and...Love?

And the way she looked at him. Well! How was he supposed to describe it? It was as if there was nothing else in the world-or if there was, it wasn't important anymore. Again, there was protectiveness, but territorial more than anything. Ha, Lioness instantly sprung to his mind. Her eyes were transfixed by his in a loyal and utterly devoted look and for a second as he bent to inspect her cheek bruise, he thought that they were going to kiss.

No doubt about it, they were very much attached to each other and he would even go as far to say that they were most definitely in love. Whoever this Alex Drake maybe, she had tamed the legendary Manc Lion with little more than a few looks.

Since in keeping with politeness, he extended his hand towards her. "DI Liam Redleigh, ma'am."

She shook his hand and returned a glance to Gene, "Technically, you don't have to call me 'ma'am'." She turned to Gene and tapped his hand away from her face, "It's fine, honest. It'll fade in a few days."

She licked her pink lips and bit the corner slightly. "He doesn't know who I am, does he?" She nodded to Liam.

"No, Bolls, he doesn't."

"Hi, my name is DI Alexandra Drake, Metropolitan Police. I guess you can call me Alex if you want." Alex twirled a piece of stray hair around her finger, knowing the effect it had and Gene and tried very hard to ignore the lustful look he was giving her right now.

"DI...? The MET...?" Liam looked absolutely confused as he glanced between the close proximity of Gene and Alex. "Sir, didn't you used to work at the MET? Was Alex your DI?"

"Yes, DI Perfecto, well done, tha' would've taken Quinsy an hour. Would you like a gold star sticker?" Alex giggled at him. "Bugger off to find some decent booze-I'm gaspin'!"

Shaking his head, Liam walked off in an already drunken haze of information; wait 'till CID hear about this!

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>Alex's Room, Greenbank Hospital, Plymouth.

"So then, Bolls. How'd ya manage to end up as road kill?"

"Hey!" She replied haughtily, "do I look like road kill? –no, thank you. I actually came down here to see...Never mind." She hung her head like a child and glanced up at him with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Came to see who?" Gene said with a smirk, "Nah, I don't think tha' was the real reason. I ain't a DCI fer nuffin', y'know. I know tha' yer lyin'."

"Okay, well...You'll have to go to my car-"she fished out some keys from a bag "-and get the files for proof, but something big is going down."

His voice dropped to a whisper as she bent in close towards his ear, "Mac is on the corruption path again. Our new DCI is in on it. The best of it-I overheard Mac threatening me. He said 'Drake's a bird and birds are easily taken care of.' I fled down here to find you. I nee-_We _need you."

Alex brought her lips into a thin line and gazed at Gene. He secretly knew what she was going say. _I need you. _Maybe the lioness does need some protection.

Gene considered this new information. He felt his anger rise up as thoughts of Mac laying any amount of fingers on Alex. He sighed, hard and long. "Alright Bolls. You can come back to my new apartment and I'll take the day off. Tell me everything and we'll go from there."

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>Greenbank Hospital, Plymouth.

Bloody hell! _That _was the famous Alex Drake? Sure, Liam had heard stories about the only female DI in the MET, but meeting her in person...Well! And then there was the whole 'Gene' thing. Technically he was her superior, but the way they talked to each other-it didn't show that. Wow-it was all Liam could say. Maybe they had had something going on.

One thing was crystal, whether or not they knew it, she was taken and Liam was sure it would only be a certain amount of time before he found out _why _she was here.

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>Greenbank Hospital, Plymouth.

"I don't bloody care! She's right; I am her partner an' we need t' go. She's absolutely fine, I tell you. If she has any problems I'll bring her straight back." Gene folded his arms and looked the doctor straight in the eye. It felt very, very weird to say that Alex Drake was his partner, even more so when he knew full well that Liam Redleigh was standing within earshot. Alex had told him about the plan and that they had to 'act it out'. But Gene knew that for him at least, there wasn't going to be any acting. And judging by the glint in Alex's eyes, she wasn't either.

She stood up steadily from the bed and limped across to her bag, double checking that everything was in it. As she turned, Alex 'misplaced her foot' and immediately felt Gene's arms wrap around her waist. She could feel the warmth from his body radiating into her and she quickly relaxed against his soft touch. She smiled into the window, knowing full well he could their perfect reflection:

His arms locked around her slim waist and stomach and her hair was tickling his cheek. Subconsciously she moved both her hands to cover his and smiled even wider at the electricity that was crackling in the air. As the tension between was almost unbearable, Alex turned her head slightly so her lips was centimetres from Gene's and his gaze was pulled from the window towards hers.

Alex could feel the gentle warmth of his breath fall over her now reddening cheeks. She pulled away slightly, not breaking eye contact and swivelled around in his arms until she faced him head on. Alex knew her effects on him and so she seductively brought her tongue to run over her top lip, before biting it softly and moving closer to him with every passing second.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and slowly running her hands through his blondish mane, she pulled his head closer to hers and rested her forehead on his; the intimacy between them so profound, that they were practically sharing breath. _This is what you wanted Alex. From the day you first saw him. Sam Tyler-wait who was Sam Tyler again? _Alex just couldn't believe it; she'd tamed the untamed beast of the kingdom. In the final second, she brushed her hand against his cheek and whispered, "Gene, I-"

"-Right so I got onto Lightermon and Rift and they say...Oh, shit! Um..." DI Redleigh turned sharply on his polished heel and headed back down the corridor.

Gene and Alex had jumped apart so fast that their heads were reeling from the inevitable outcome of the event that had almost taken place. Alex brushed her hair around her face and distractedly smoothed down her clothes. She glanced slyly at Gene but he was already looking at her, a deep sense of need in his eyes.

"Oh, sod it." Alex muttered at the same time as Gene snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Wha' were ya gonna say, Bolls?" A shiver echoed its way down her spine and through her entire body. Without another thought, she stood on tiptoes and claimed his mouth with hers.

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>CID, Plymouth.

"Holy shit!" Lightermon gasped with disbelief. "Seriously?"

"Yep, I walked in on them. I had no idea...and by the sounds of it, nobody does. Our best bets are phone Fenchurch CID and see if we can get the scoop."

"_The _Alex Drake was standing in _our _DCI's arms in her hospital room while they snogged?"

"Ugh!" Kelly Asher exclaimed, "That's disgusting! You shouldn't talk about superior officers like that."

"Well, in all fairness, it was more like snuggling...but it looked very intimate."

"Where are they now?"

"Um...At the Guv's flat 'discussing' work. We all know what that means!" Laugher fell upon CID at the thoughts of their superior officers 'doing the dirty'.

"I reckon we should wire them up one day...you never know what you'll hear!"

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>Gene Hunt's apartment, Greenbank, Plymouth.

"Alex, the sofa is through the door on the left."

"Yeah, I knew that." She replied, grinning at him with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "I'll go set up all the files on the table-"

"-And I'll get the wine." Gene nodded, already making his way into the kitchen. Alex paused for a second and realised how perfectly they seemed to suit each other. She had always thought of being able to finish sentences for somebody else was a bit 'lovey-dovey'-but with them it was because they understood how each other worked.

She and Gene had driven the long way round to his flat so they could evade a car that looked a bit too suspicious and because secretly they'd wanted to really talk about what had been going on.

Wandering into the living room, it was obvious which room Gene lived in the most; there were whiskey bottles and glasses lining the mantelpiece and blankets that rested very crumpled on the sofa. Alex smiled with mild amusement at just how 'Gene' the apartment looked. Little did he know, she'd found the files in her desk draw with the address for his new flat.

Gene came back through the glasses and the wine and watched her flutter from the table to the cabinet and again to the sofa. She was busy tiding up for him. _Bloody woman! _

"Alright, Bolls. I think we've got enough space now." He smiled at her and sat down heavily on the sofa and picked up a file.

"That's my new DCI's personal file," Alex said sheepishly and glanced sideways at him.

"Bolly! Are you tryin' t' tell me that you broke into the records room, stole a personal file about a superior officer an' then photocopied it?" Gene stared at her absolutely incredulous; Alex Drake did not break protocol!

"Yeah…Yeah I guess I did do all that. You're not a good influence on me!" She sat down on the floor and leant against the sofa. Alex rested her right arm on the sofa cushion and turned to face Gene. "I guess I'm in massive trouble when I go back. To be honest I didn't actually think about the consequences of my actions…Irresponsibility doesn't suit me."

"No, Bolls…but it's pretty sexy." He said coyly eying her up and down.

"Oh you insufferable man!" she glared mockingly at him as he went to grab her wrist. "You'll have to do better than that!" she called as she flounced off down towards his bedroom, taunting him with her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Thank you for reading :) I didn't give a cliffhanger as I'm not sure when the next update is coming and I have been rather addicted to them recently! just a little bit of shameless advertising...if you read Because Time has a Loophole then an extra bit has been added to chapter three.  
><em>


	4. Part One: Chapter Four

**Authors Note: **_Wow! I can't think where all this inspiration has come from! A massive thank you to everybody who has favourited, alerted and of course reviewed-you guys make my day :D Anyways, can't think of much to say so-on with the show!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ashes, but if I did, there'd be more Galex :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<br>**__**  
>Part One-Transfer, Trips and Treason<strong>_

_**Chapter Four-Unknown Territories Of Love And Hate**_

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>Reception, Metropolitan Police Station, London.

"Where the bloody hell is DI Drake?" Mac yelled from his office door towards the desk sergeant, Viv.

"I don't know sir," he replied, "she hasn't called and usually she does. Maybe she's in hospital?"

"She hasn't been in for two freaking days-I think the hospital would have called by now!"

Viv through a worried glance at Shaz as the door slammed shut, sending a gush of wind swirling around the reception area. Shaz paused outside the door for a second and started to panic. She knew that Alex was alright; Luigi had given her the letter last night. Shaz also knew that Alex was in deep trouble when she came back.

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>SuperMac's office, Metropolitan Police Station, London.

DCI Heath was sat across the table from his superior officer, watching his face set into a scowl. He could see the cogs whirling in his brain.

Without warning, his hand smacked on the desk, shattering a pen. "She's in bloody Plymouth!"

"The little bitch," muttered Heath, mirroring Mac's words from just a few days ago. "We've got a real problem; if she's with Hunt they could destroy everything!"

"Right, we need to call a meeting-to protect ourselves more than anything."

Mac nodded, "Tomorrow afternoon at the Royal Arcadia House. Be there or be square…along the level."

* * *

><p>June 28th 1982,<br>Gene Hunt's apartment, Greenbank, Plymouth.

Alex felt cold and scared after awaking from a terrible nightmare involving Mac, dockyard boats and bullets. Alex checked her watch for the time. 11:02 pm. _Fantastic._ She blindly fumbled around herself in an attempt to remember where she was. _Ah, the sofa. Better go to bed. _Alex padded slowly towards the bedroom door as flinched as it creaked open. He head was aching beyond belief and she would kill for the quick pain reliefs to have been invented by now. She frowned and wondered where that had come from. Shaking her head and pushing the confusing thought away, she slid down between the silky covers and fell into an deep, relaxing sleep.

"Alex..." a voice murmured next to her. She turned over and batted the hand away that was slung across her waist. "Alex...wake up." She groaned in response and turned back over, leaning towards another presence next to her. She drunkenly ran her fingers down an arm until she found the hand she was looking for. "C'mon, Bolls...Wakey, wakey, Drakey."

"Shush...Go back to sleep." She mumbled, slapping her right hand softly on his bare chest. "It's too early, Gene." Within a second her eyes flew open revealing her unclouded, sparkling hazel eyes. Shit! Pulling her fingers out of their entwined state and removing her hand from his chest as if it was an iron, she rolled over towards the edge of the bed.

"Alex...Calm down, luv. It's fine, it was just a bit of a-oh, bollocks!" Gene scooted over to the edge of the bed to see a very scantily clothed Alex Drake sprawled out on the floor, a very dazed look on her face. The dozy mare fell out of bed. For a minute or two he led there, perfectly content to watch her groan in annoyance and to attempt getting up. She had hit her funny bone on the cabinet and managed to bruise her thigh during her two-an-a-half foot drop to the floor.

Rolling his eyes at her, Gene finally decided to help her up. When he'd gotten her snuggled back in the duvet, she started to feel drowsy again and unconsciously led her head on Gene's shoulder. She mumbled her apologies half-heartedly.

"'m sorry Gene. Just...forgot where I was. I can't see...her face-Molly's face. I...so...tired. What was...in that wine? Gene I..." She trailed off drunkenly as Gene brushed his index finger gently over cheek.

"It's alrigh' Bolls. We'll be talkin' in the mornin'. Night...Alex."

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>Gene Hunt's apartment, Greenbank, Plymouth.

It was 9:06 when Alex stirred and reached out for her alarm clock. Fumbling for it, she accidently hit another person who was next to her, fast asleep and snoring. Her eyes widened and the events of the previous night came tumbling back to her.

She smiled warmly at the comforted feeling she'd felt when she'd gone to sleep in Gene's arms and decided to play it out. He was still completely out of it, looking as child-like and as beautiful as ever. Alex snuggled up closer to him, placing a hand on his bare chest and slipped her left leg through his so their ankles were entwined. Already sleep was calling her over to the other side and all thoughts of the corruption's cunning plan were pushed aside.

Gene felt her cool, soft hand rest gently on his chest, and her ankle twine with his. When he was sure that this beautiful creature next to him was asleep, he gave a contended sigh and smiled into her brown curls.

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>Gene Hunt's apartment, Greenbank, Plymouth.

About an hour later, Alex was woken up by a presence next to her grumbling and fidgeting. Rolling her eyes, she turned over, only to be greeted with lust filled, stormy blue eyes.

'Good-mornin' Bolls." He took in her relaxed and comfortable expression. "Have fun last night did we?"

"I am really sorry, Gene. I honestly don't know what came over me." She dropped her head to hide her blush.

"It's fine Bolls." He replied, raising an eyebrow. "It's certainly had its' perks. Great view to start off with." He smirked as she blanched and peaked beneath the covers to remind herself of what she was wearing. _Oh, crap!_

"Well, I...um suppose we'd better have some breakfast then." Alex pushed herself up under the covers and rested her hands on the duvet covering her lap.

"Yeah...'m very hungry." Gene replied, staring her right in the eye with a smirk on his face. He noticed she wasn't moving, "Off yer go then Bolls; don't ya know me philosophy on the opposite sex?"

Alex glared jokingly at him and replied evenly, "Do I even want to know?"

Pretending her hadn't heard her gene continued, "Cook in the kitchen, maid in the living room, whore in the bedroom."

"Oh brother! You really know how to make a girl feel special, don't you?" Alex said, raising her eyebrow and turning to get up.

"Oh, I sure do Bolls...why? –you offerin'?"

"You are un-bloody-believable!" she exclaimed loudly before clocking his expression.

His silver-grey eyes were staring soundly into her hazel ones, locking her gaze onto him and dominating her thoughts. His eyes were almost black with lust and pure desire and remembering the posisiton they were in, Alex couod hardly blame him. They were wide and open as if was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. His lips weren't in the usual pout-they weren't even in a smile, but it none the less still captivating. As she studied him, his gaze dropped slowly, allowing himself to rake over her semi-exposed body as his own pace without fear of being reprimanded or having a snappy comeback thrown in his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alex closed her eyes and focussed on something that wasn't so arousing. Mumbling about going to make breakfast, she leapt up and sashayed out the door, swaying her hips suggestively.

Gene groaned.

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>Gene Hunt's apartment, Greenbank, Plymouth.

"Well, you really ought to invest in a kitchen table, and then we wouldn't have this problem."

"Invest? Crikey Bolls, dig your dictionary and highly-educated dictionary out, why don't ya? We? I'm bloody living here woman!"

Alex rolled her eyes at his attempted insult and made a start on her toast. Since Gene hadn't thought to furnish his house with a very useful thing called a kitchen table, they were sat on bed, vainly trying not to drop crumbs everywhere. Alex was sat cross-legged in the middle surrounded by files and folders, while Gene was at the pillowed end, with the duvet over his legs. Alex had thrown on one of his shirts-after much teasing from Gene-but it didn't stop him from looking unashamedly at her long legs.

Currently, they were squabbling about the crumbs that were being dropped on the duvet and that Alex was fidgeting because they were itching against her leg.

"Anyway..." Alex started, picking up a file and throwing it at him. "We'd better make a start on this."

"Okay, then. Wha' do we know?"

Reaching for her cup of tea, Alex refreshed their memories. "He was born in 1949 near London. His mother died when he was ten years old and his father brought him up around drugs, drinks and violence. He joined the MET in 1969 and has been working his way up the ranks since. He transferred in 1978 to Newcastle where he was promoted to a DCI. And...That's where the records lose him-until 1982 when he is transferred back to the MET and takes over CID."

"So, the biggest question is wha' 'appened t' those records from 1978 to 1982? That's just over four years of stuff...it can't be lost overnight."

Alex pulled the duvet closer to her chest and stretched over for the pictures that she taken just two days ago. Her mug of tea was dangerously close to spilling and Gene noticed this. "Give it 'ere, Bolly." She reluctantly handed the cup over and felt a shiver of desire as his fingers gently brushed hers.

It was ten fifteen and the morning after she'd been hit by the car. It had been an interesting night, but nor for the reasons she hoped. Gene had insisted that she take in the bed and he'd sleep on the sofa, but Alex felt like she was intruding. In the end, she'd stayed on the sofa making very detailed notes and brainstorms for everything they knew about the corruption.

Remembering the dream she'd had, Alex could have sworn the dream felt familiar but she couldn't quite clear the haziness from the memory.

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>Gene Hunt's apartment, Greenbank, Plymouth.

During the hour they'd been sat in bed-oh, she liked the sound of that-both of them had struggled to fight the desire radiating from them. Sure, the 'corruption files' and the 'corruption case', as they were calling them, were keeping them busy, but still, it was hard work.

The files were spread out in front of them and Alex was clutching a pencil and paper, vainly trying to create profiles. Gene was still sorting through the files, also vainly attempting to link Mac, Heath and other coppers to the corruption and blaggs that had been going on for years.

So far, Alex had absolutely nothing to go on, other than what she'd experienced in the CID Squad Room, three days ago. Gene, however, was 'firing up the flipchart' and was making headway with the connections.

"The only thing we're missin' is the files from 'is time in Newcastle. They've gotta be somewhere."

"I reckon they're tucked away somewhere back at CID." Alex paused and looked worriedly at Gene. "Looks like I'm going back quicker than I thought."

Gene nodded regretfully at her. Since she'd been here, al talk of taking leave had disappeared along with his violent tendencies. Now the lioness was going back to face the hunters.

"We'll be needin' a plan then, Bolls. If you walk in straight in there, they'll 'ave ya by the boll-um...whatev'r an' yer be absolutely no good at all."

"Agreed, let's start planning."

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>Royal Arcadia House, London.

"Bloody Hunt and Drake, sticking their noses in where they don't belong!"

"Here, here!" was the chorus that SuperMac received from his opening statement.

"They've been nothing but trouble ever since that Kevin Hales and Shaun Ervin incident. They've been harassing our club since that bloody Jarvis run-in. Now it's time to make sure they stay quiet!"

SuperMac and DCI Heath had arrived earlier than the others to set up. One by one, as everybody arrived, they all seemed to know who could cause such an important meeting to be called upon.

"We've proved that Hunt can't be taken down like normal copper. We need to look deeper. We need a plan that won't fail. A plan that Drake can't cotton onto and help out. We need something so cunning and square, that they won't even realise what's happening."

There was a murmur of agreement that rippled through the crowd. DC Lightermon stepped forward. "From what we've heard about Hunt and Drake, they're unbreakable." He glanced around the room for reassurance. "They need to be broken apart. Transferring Hunt wasn't enough because, if my DI- Redleigh-was correct, she's down in Plymouth right now, collaborating with Hunt. I say that we..." he paused and looked at Supermac.

"Go, on. We're all intrigued."

Lightmon took a deep breath and continued. "I think that we should separate them...permanently"

"Permanently?" Questioned DCI Heath, leaning over his desk with excitement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think that we should target Hunt's only weakness."

The temperature of the room plummeted as DCI Heath finished off the speech; the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fall into place. Her protectiveness of CID. Her sneaking around behind his back. Her contacting Hunt in the office.

"Alex Drake."

* * *

><p>June 29th 1982,<br>Gene Hunt's apartment, Greenbank, Plymouth.

His finger pressed against her soft lips, silencing her ramblings for just a minute. Her eyes widened with anticipation and she looked up at him with a newfound desire etched on her face. She stood up to make herself slightly taller as he ducked his head and crushed his lips to hers.

For split second, she was surprised by the display of emotion. But suddenly her inner feelings invaded her blood and lust travelled radiated around her muscles. The tenderness of his kiss was unbelievable and she so didn't bother to fight against herself. For once in her life, she gave into want she wanted-not what somebody else wanted or expected-just her own needs. The sensation running through her body from head to toe was indescribable, but she fought around her head for the words.

There was a tickly feeling at the back of her neck telling her it seemed such an inappropriate time to be enjoying such a wonderful kiss. He hands moved from resting angrily on her hips, to moving up his body and snaking around his neck. Her fingers played gently with his blondish hair and as the kiss deepened and, her hands moved more roughly through his mane.

Her tongue moved gently across to his and an unexpected reaction erupted from both of them. His left hand moved down from her shoulder towards her waist, where is rested there for a minute, pulling her into him. His right arm came up behind and around her neck, pulling her lips and thus kiss, closer to him.

A darker feeling started to creep inside her and over took the desire to pull, tear and rip at his clothes. She felt as if she was being watched by something, or someone that they couldn't see. They were being talked about. In a moment that was always left unexplained, he sensed her panic and pulled away. They had both left amazing emotions locked away for so long that by revealing them in a simple but intimate gesture, they could carry on. But the truth was that he'd felt the dark shadow too.

To Gene Hunt it said that he wasn't going to have very long to demonstrate his emotions to her, that this corruption case might be his last and that he was going to live unless he laid down his life for her.

To Alex Drake it said that she wasn't supposed to be this side of reality, that she wasn't supposed to fall so hard and that she was only going to live unless she laid down her life for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_So, then it appears we're back to the semi-cliff-hangers! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter, especially as it was my very first attempt to write smut. Also, I'd like to keep this a T rating, so if anybody thinks parts aren't suitable for a T, please either leave a review or PM because I don't want to offend anybody. Anyway...there should be another chapter coming quite soon, and after that there will be a gap-check the titles and you might be able to guess :) Also, I', not sure whether to write a bit more about Mac and work on some charactisation skill-thoughts maybe?_

Finding Answers x


	5. Part One: Chapter Five

**Authors Note: **_Right here is the last Chapter for Part One (well done if you cottoned on) and please review-especially since the updates after this will be slow :) Thank you_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't anything that looks like Ashes-Kudos owns all :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

**_Part One-Transfer, Trips and Treason_**

**_Chapter Five-Puzzles, Wherever You may Go_**

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>DCI Heath's Office, CID, London.

"Hello?"

"_Is that Heath?" _A gruff male voice sounded from the other end of the line. It came out as a grunt, the words were barely audible.

"Yep, speaking. Who's this?" Heath leant back in his chair and drummed his nails on the arm rest.

"_You don't need to know. What's important is that I can help you with your plan." _The voice had a trace of a smirk with it as though it could read his mind.

_Ah, _Heath thought, _it's Thornberry. _"Well, I'd love to hear your input, but this line isn't secure."

"_Okay, then. I don't want to compromise my identity. We'll meet in the same place as usual. Take the Golden Trail to the essential substance for life and then wait until a baker's dozen is past the number for joy."_

Heath paused for a minute to think over the directions. They changed every time and usually resulted in a riddle. However, tucked into his coat pocket, Heath had a deciphering list. He secretly hoped that Thornberry would be able to execute the plan for Drake because he didn't want to get his hands dirty. He was well known to Caine for his ability to keep whiter than white - not like Mac who left a thin trail if you knew where to look.

"Yep. Got it."

"_Fine. Mac'll be next." _Heath dropped the phone.

Thornberry was bumping everybody off.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>DCI Hunt's office, CID, Plymouth.

"Gene. I'm sure that I don't need to be here."

"Sure yer do, Bolls. We don't 'ave a case t' investigate wivout a connectin' officer." Alex smiled softy at him from her position by the door. Gene was sat back in his chair, raking his eyes over her accentuated curves and shaggable body.

Alex noticed this and raised her eyebrow pointedly. "Don't even think about. The others will be here soon."

Gene smirked at her and leant forward over his desk. "Dunno wha' ya talkin' about."

Alex pulled the door completely closed and swivelled around to yank the blinds down. She stepped slowly over to Gene and leant forwards slightly, giving him a little peek at her cleavage. "Sure you don't." Gene groaned inwardly and attempted, in vain, to stop his eyes from leaving her face.

She moved predatorily around his desk until she sat on the edge that he was leant on. She reached forward to touch his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Somebody's coming."

In a blink of an eye - and Gene honestly didn't know how she did it - she was sitting on the opposite side of the desk, leant causally against his computer – a familiar scene from the first few days after he'd met her.

A knock at his office shattered his memories. "Ah, DCI Hunt. I believe you requested a transfer back to London CID." Gene nodded and through Alex a 'go with it' glance. "Unfortunately, the transfer has been declined; apparently there are no vacancies for a DCI at the moment."

Suddenly it dawned on Alex who this man was. It was Gene's Superintendant. "Oh, okay Sir." Gene replied, trying to look slightly disappointed.

The Super was a man around forty with dark brown hair that was cut into the latest style. For the first time he noticed Alex, who was now swinging her legs suggestively backwards and forwards. "Who's your friend, Gene? May I remind you that person calls are not acceptable." He gave a smirk, trying to imply that Alex was some sort of prozzie.

Alex flashed her best smile and put out her hand. "Detective Inspector Alex Drake, pleased to meet you," she said in an over polite manner. Gene could feel his blood boiling at the thought of his superior thinking Alex was a prozzie. Didn't he know her from the pictures? - She was the only female DI in the MET.

"Ah, the famous Alex Drake, what brings you here to the quite life of Plymouth?"

"Well, I'm the liaising officer for the MET's latest Heist Squad case – apparently the suspect was heading south. I've come to give Ge – DCI Hunt the details." Alex smiled innocently, not daring to look at Gene for fear of giving the game up. Gene nodded.

"Right then, I'll leave you two to brief the team. By the way, Lightermon hasn't turned up for work since the 28th. I was wondering if anybody might know where he is."

Gene shook his head, his face betraying nothing. "I don't know Sir. I took yesterday off to pick Ale – DI Drake up from the 'ospital. We're also investigating 'er hit – an' – run."

The Super frowned for a second and then turned to walk back through the doors to CID.

"Lightmon?"Alex queried after he'd gone.

"Yeah, he's me DC. Big, strong lad like, obeys the rules..." Gene trailed off, adding the dates up in his head. "Bolls...he hasn't shown for work since yer were admitted t' the 'ospital."

Alex's eyes widened as she started to connect the clues. "Get me a piece of paper," she ordered, staring intently at the office door. Gene brought her a sheet of paper and a pen as she started to write down everything they knew. "Okay, let's go."

"We know Mac is corrupt. He wanted me out so I couldn't jeopardise him anymore. I 'ad t' join the Masons to prove I was one of 'em." Gene watched as Alex scribbled all this down, faster than he'd ever seen anybody write.

"But what if that's not the only reason," she muttered, grabbing DCI Heath's file. She took out the picture and matched it up to the one of Mac while he was at the Police Academy. Gene noticed what she was doing.

"Bloody 'ell!" They're all in on it! So, Mac just wanted t' get me out so he could 'ave one of his mates in to keep an eye on ev'rything."

Alex glanced up fearfully at him. "That's why he didn't like me at the beginning. Mac told him we worked closely together. Then I came down here..." she started to write again "...and got hit by a car. What if it's connected?"

"How? Who'da been able t' get t' ya down 'ere?" Gene raised his hand slowly to his chin and looked Alex directly in the eye.

"Lightermon." They said in unison as realisation dawned on them.

Alex continued, "he must be working with the Masons in London – Heath told him that I'd disappeared and they must have worked out that I'd come here."

"Wait, hang about, Bolls. Lightermon was here when the report came in."

Alex stalled, waiting for the clues to hit her again. "What if...what if _everybody _is involved? Everybody that we've had contact with? What if it's all been some elaborate game to prove something?"

Gene's fallen face rose slowly up to meet her gaze. Alex had a twinge of pink dusted over her cheeks and her eyes were full of panic – logic trying to cover it. She was worried...worried like Gene had never seen her before. Could she be right? If so, then why? What was the bigger plan?

"So, Ray...and Chris and Shaz?" Gene asked her, begging her to so no.

"I don't know. I don't think so. We'd have known. They're safe." Gene nodded. "But the question is, what are we going to do about it?"

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>Superintendent Green's Office, CID, Plymouth.

Green walked down the corridor back to his office. He was sure that Hunt and Drake were planning something – something that required everybody to know about. He remembered the innocence written on Drake's face when she'd introduced herself. Of course he'd known her – the silly bird. Every Mason copper in the whole bloody country knew about her...and Hunt. To be honest, everybody was surprised that nothing was going on between them.

As Green approached his door, he remembered his purpose for giving Gene the bad news. Obviously they hadn't quite worked it out. _Good, _thought Green, _We'll all have longer to complete the plan._

Sitting back in his leather office chair, he reached under his desk to a hidden draw and pulled out a recorder. It buzzed into life, and Green could their voices.

"_Bloody 'ell!" They're all in on it! So, Mac just wanted t' get me out so he could 'ave one of his mates in to keep an eye on ev'rything."_

He grinned – so the Manc Lion figures a small part of it out.

"_That's why he didn't like me at the beginning. Mac told him we worked closely together. Then I came down here..."_ there was a pause and some paper rustled_ "...and got hit by a car. What if it's connected?"_

_Well done Alex Drake,_ he thought sarcastically, _finally you work it out. It was a shame that I had to do that to you. Still, you're fine now._

"_How? Who'da been able t' get t' ya down 'ere?" _The puzzlement in Gene's voice was obvious. Green grinned – he wasn't even suspected.

"_Lightermon."_ They said in unison; realisation tinting their voices.

Alex continued, _"he must be working with the Masons in London – Heath told him that I'd disappeared and they must have worked out that I'd come here."_

"_Wait, hang about, Bolls. Lightermon was here when the report came in." _

Alex stalled, _"What if...what if everybody is involved? Everybody that we've had contact with? What if it's all been some elaborate game to prove something?"_

"_So, Ray...and Chris and Shaz?"_ Gene asked her.

"_I don't know. I don't think so. We'd have known. They're safe." _There was a pause_, "But the question is, what are we going to do about it?"_

"_Well, I need to go back to London. I can check more things out there. Plus, we know that three of them aren't corrupt."_

There was another, horribly long pause with some rustling of paper. Green's eyes bulged – had they discovered the bug?

"_Wait, Bolly. Mac can't be pullin' these strings. 'is expenses from the Met an' his travel log never suggested he went t' Plymouth – or anywhere else. 'is phone records don't show it either."_

"_Maybe he used his mobile."_

"_His wha'?"_

"_Oh, um...don't worry. Green could be though. That would explain why didn't get your transfer."_

"_I dunno, he seems like a good 'un."_

"_No, I don't like him – he's rotten, for sure."_

"_Whatev'r. But neither of them could be the puppet masters. There's somebody else tha' we're missing. They could be controlling their station, but they don't control the game. We need t' get up back to London." _

Green frowned; there was nobody else in this operation; Him and Mac selected a few promising coppers to lead the way of new policing – who wasn't telling him something?

"_Okay, I'll go after you've got a copy of the ideas board. I've got my meds from the Hospital, I'll be fine."_

The line buzzed just as there was a knock on Green's door. "Come in!" he barked, turning off the recorder. The door opened slowly revealing Lightermon.

"They've made a plan." _They? _Green thought – _ah, the Masons._

"What is it?"

"Somebody's going to kill Drake."

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>DCI Hunt's office, CID, Plymouth.

Alex stood up. "Right then, I'm going back to London. I'll call when I get home." She wondered around to his side of the desk, unsure whether say goodbye to him or not.

Gene however, smiled regretfully at her and said, "See you around Bollykecks."

As Alex walked back through the CID Squad Room and down the corridor, she started to add up the clues. First off were the many people inside the Royal Arcadia House. That had to be an important meeting. There was definitely something funny about that – and it wasn't the smell.

A little nagging feeling entered Alex's gut. She stopped short of her car and in a fluent movement, dropped her bag and turned around. She had no idea why she did it, but in that split second, a shadow passed behind her and a gunshot rang out across the car park.

Alex froze.

And dropped.

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>SuperMac's office, CID, London.

Mac grabbed a pen, barely checked the form and proceeded to sign it with his usual scribble of a signature. It wasn't an unusual day – signing forms and reports – but this was different. He'd just signed a suspension form.

For Alex Drake.

Mac decided to waste no time in making sure she couldn't come back to station and continue to liaise with Hunt. The plan had been stepped up a gear and it was time to take action.

Subconsciously, Mac touched the lock of his top draw to make sure it was secure. In it held all the documents that could link anybody to the corruption including reports of the movements and anything suspicious – Hunt and Drake.

Mac had received a call from Heath around fifteen minutes ago. He was quite panicked about it, but a real life meeting with the legendary Thornberry was unmissable. His hand trembled slightly but Mac shook it off.

What was that sinking feeling residing in his gut?

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>Location Unknown.

_Perfect. _He thought. _The plan was already taking shape and all I did was call. Mac and Green are so arrogant, thinking that they're head of this operation. Heck, not even I'm head of it. Caine will be so pleased with tonight's outcomes. We know who we can trust and the others must go. They've served their purpose and any lose ends means a disadvantage. And I hate disadvantages. Hopefully nobody will notice that they're gone. Hunt might, but he'll be a little preoccupied by the death of the one he loves. Hehe, I'm so evil. Speaking of Hunt, I need to get him suspended – apparently he and Drake are part of the bigger picture. _

His large and shadowy form emerged from the doorway as he watched SuperMac and Heath walk calmly out into the London streets.

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>DCI Hunt's Office, CID, Plymouth.

Gen grabbed his glass of whiskey and settled down to read the clue that had been posted under his door. Usually he didn't believe in all this 'coincidence' crap, but since Alex had mentioned that everybody could be involved, he wasn't taking any chances. One analysis coming up.

The piece of paper didn't do anything fantastic. It didn't look pretty. It didn't glow in the light. It didn't smile.

But it did scream.

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>Location Unknown.

Watching. Always watching. They moved quietly – as if they were just taking a stroll. His educated eye noticed the way that Heath had counted their steps just in case and that Mac was trying to remember to difference between a dozen and a baker's dozen. The street lamps lit them up perfectly as they sat on the bench and waited for the clock to strike 2:13 pm.

He was still crouched in the bushes, concealed from their view, as the clock struck two. He could go early, but then that would ruin the fun. He knew that he was sadistic, but when it came to Alex Drake, she needed to be saved.

Thirteen minutes later he emerged from the bushed and walked inconspicuously down the pathway, pausing just before he reached them. He nodded and bid them good day – just like a normal passerby would. Rounding the corner and hiding in the bushes directly behind them, he pulled out is gun.

This wasn't the ideal place to do it, but the plan had been fast-tracked. He was about the pull the trigger when another figure walked up to them. He began to listen in.

"Hello, Green. Long time no see," Mac commented glancing up at the Superintendant.

"Yes, couldn't be helped – there was very much work to be doing," he replied in a clipped manner. "I got a call and told to be down here as fast as possible. I nearly didn't make it."

"Well," heath started, "I'm going in a minute. It's nearing twenty past and I've got a department to get back to. We can sort this out by ourselves."

"Heath's right," Mac nodded. "It's probably Hunt or Drake making us look like bloody idiots."

As soon as he heard them start to talk about Drake and what they could do with her before she died, he lost his cool. His chunky fingers brushed over the barrel of the gun and down towards the trigger. It was cold and slightly damp from being in his garage all these years.

Bending his fingers around the trigger, an ear piercing shot rand out around the park. Before anybody could move, two more followed it.

Three bodies slumped in a heap next to the bench.

Blowing the end of the gun in a movie style, he retreated back around the path, disposing of the gun in a nearby tree.

He broke out into a smile. _Coppers: 0. Thornberry: 3._

* * *

><p>June 30th 1982,<br>Outside CID, Plymouth.

Gene rushed through the door that led to the car park. He couldn't see anything that was abnormal, but Alex's car was still there. _Shouldn't she have left by now?_

As he pulled his gun from the holder, he moved predatorily down the steps; his eyes constantly checking his surroundings. Gene was worried for his safety primarily – after all how could he help if he was injured?

Gene reached the flat ground and his eyes were instantly drawn to a female body laying face down on the cold, hard tarmac. His stomach turned. _No. Alex couldn't be..._

He ran over to her lifeless form and scooped her up in his strong arms. She moaned slightly and her eyes fluttered. Gene half smiled at the lack of blood – that and she was extremely gorgeous. As he carried her back through the corridors, she stirred and gasped suddenly, jerking her arms and unbalancing Gene.

"Bloody 'ell Bolly...Steady on!" He called out to her in an attempt to stop her struggling. Once she noticed it were he, her eyes softened and she feel back asleep.

Half an hour later Alex awoke. She was led down on a spare table with Gene's jacket covering her and her jumper for a pillow. She smiled to herself as she noticed how thoughtful he'd been. She got up slowly and the panic returned.

Alex remembered the shot firing and then dropping to the floor. She froze. Nothing seemed to hurt – no broken bones or gunshot wounds. She tottered to Gene's office and heard his mutterings.

"Mmm...it's a clue. Golden Trail is a type of tree. The number for joy is two. A baker's dozen? –That's easy, it's thirteen. Essential substance for life...god! Did Bolls right this or sommin?"

"I believe that the essential substance for life is water. Maybe a water fountain?" Alex looked at him from under eyelashes and gave him a grin.

"Hey, Alex. How d'ya feel? What d'ya remember?"

Suddenly Alex's face clouded over like an incoming storm. Her eyes hardened and she crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

"Gene what the 'ell are we going to do? Somebody's trying to kill me, and save me at the same time, they're trying to bring you down. What are we supposed to do?" Her voice had reached an unidentifiable pitch and it was ripping through his heart. She looked so helpless, slamming her fist against the wall. He'd never seen her like this.

"Bolls." Gene commanded calmly, pulling a file from underneath his coat, "We still 'ave one thing they don't, an' tha' gives us an advantage."

She glanced up at him, her eyes as wide as saucers. Clues started to fall into place and the enquiries were making sense. "Artemis," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Dun, dun, dur :) I'm not entirely happy about this chapter so feedback will be gratefully recieved! anyways...hehe, have fun thinking about where this stories gonna go – I've got so many ideas that I'm tempted to do alternate endings! Anyway, as mentioned before there will be large gaps between updates from now on – but please review as the replies may contain a little hint to keep you going!_

Finding Answers xx


	6. Part Two: Chapter One

**Authors Note: **_Okay, so I wasn't actually over my deadline, but it seems like a few other people, FFnet seems to be on the blip and alerts might not have gone out! Just a quick note to say a massive thankyou to everybody who has reviewed, favourite and alerted this story – it makes my day! Anyway...__I'm back with part two; here it is everyone! Have fun reading :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ashes to Ashes and I'm not making any money from this_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

_**Part Two- Artemis, Allegiance And Approaching Alex**_

_**Chapter One-The Paperwork Is A Nightmare**_

* * *

><p>Previously:-<p>

Gene was transferred to Plymouth and a semi-depressed Alex followed suit. Before she left, she discovered that DCI Heath, the new DCI at Fenchurch was in league with SuperMac. When she arrives at Plymouth, she is involved in a hit and run accident in which a member of Gene's new team seems to be the perpetrator - or is he? Anyway, somewhere in the mist of the corruption, the Masons are still playing a huge part - but what is it? On the plus side, the Manc Lion is back in Fenchurch with his Lioness - but could this have been part of a bigger plan? A mysterious man named Thornberry seems to be protecting Alex at the cost of killing off bent coppers - but what is his ultimate aim?

* * *

><p>July 2nd 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London.

"What?" Alex called down the phone, "Are you serious?"

"_As ever, Bolls. They've got the paperwork waiting t' be filled out. Apparently some new DCI and DI from Newcastle 'r' handlin' the case. Bloody poofters ruining me station!"_

"Alright, I'm sure that they're perfectly capable of taking care of the scum for a couple of weeks while we're suspended."

"_A few weeks…bloody 'ellfire Bolls, it's more like a few months!"_ Gene roared down the phone.

"What? Oh, shit…."

Alex Drake was sat on her zebra patterned sofa with her crimson coloured phone in her hand. She was dressed in her black nightshirt, and clutching the receiver tight in her hand. Gene had gone to CID to see what was going to happen with regards to the murder enquiry of DCI Heath and SuperMac as well as Alex's suspension form filled out by Mac and Gene's hope at being reinstated at Fenchurch.

It had been an eventful two days since they remembered Artemis and how it had played an important role in the police corruption – but how, they didn't yet know. Gene had packed up from Plymouth with Alex and claimed that her life was in danger from the corrupt SuperGreen after Gene had found a bug in his office. One clue had led to another and they'd realised that it was Green who'd run Alex over.

So far this morning, Alex had received a call from Shaz asking if she was okay and what she should do about the evidence she'd collected on Heath and Mac.

But now that they were suspended, Gene and Alex couldn't do anything. Something told her that this was always the plan, but who could be pulling the strings?

"_Yeah, that were me thoughts an' all, Alex."_ Her head snapped up from staring absently at her television; Gene hardly ever called her Alex. "_We're in deep an' if they realise wha' we're trying t' do, we'll be like rats on a sinkin' ship. I wish I'd never got ya involved."_ Alex heard his voice waver slightly and she knew that this sort of obvious emotion was a new experience for him.

"Gene..." Alex started, but paused when she heard a noise in the background. "Was that Shaz?"

"_Yeah, why?"_ he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing – I just wanted to her to pick up some files for me to look at while we're on leave." Alex sighed; what was she supposed to do for the next six months?

"_I'll ask for yer, Bolls."_ Gene paused for a second, "_What's on the agenda, Alex? –There's a possibility that I could yer job back, if I'm persuasive..." _He trailed off; a secret invite for her to voice her opinion.

"No!" Her voice was firm and full of meaning. "Whatever is going on here needs to be uncovered. We have to prove that we're as unbreakable as ever and that neither of us is weak because of the other."

Silence seeped through the phone and invaded Alex's body. She felt nervous about making a statement that showed that sort of emotion, but it had to be done.

"_Okay Bolls, whatev'r ya say. I gotta go; see ya in a bit."_ Alex smiled and replaced the receiver.

* * *

><p>July 2nd 1982,<br>DCI Hunt's office, CID, London

Gene Hunt was not a happy man for many reasons.

Number one was that two Geordie poofters were coming to invade his station and he was sure, despite their good clean up rates, they were going to completely ruin his kingdom.

The second reason was that people kept looking at him funnily. He hadn't noticed when he first walked in, but as the morning had progressed he registered something in everybody's eyes...fear, maybe?

The third reason was that his team, with the exception of Shaz, seemed to be ignoring him. Although he wasn't at the station as their superior officer, he still expected some friendly respect, especially from Ray.

However, things were staring to look up. The freaky, Mac attached DCI Heath had disappeared and Gene's name was back on his office. Plymouth was no more.

After getting off the phone with Alex, he had started to think about _them_. They'd only been together for around half a week but to him it felt so much longer. Despite what most people had said about him, it wasn't just about the sex with her. She was an intelligent bird, as much as he hated to admit it, a very good copper and, surprisingly, very similar to him.

She didn't talk about her past very much – he guessed it's because it wasn't good. She held dark secrets in her eyes, but had never lied to him. She kept her emotions in check – probably because she didn't want to get hurt.

Gene frowned; she was scarily similar to him.

Throwing open his office door, he addressed his former team. "Righ' then, you lot. Me an' the delightful BollyKnickers hav' bein suspended cuz the higher ups fear that our policing skills 'r' actually quite good." There was a bit of eye rolling and smirking from Ray. Only Shaz carried on without a flicker of hesitation; she knew the reasons behind the consequence. "So," Gene continued, "Who's comin' down Luigi's t'night then?"

An eerie silence fell over the CID Squad Room and Gene could feel it seeping into his bones. There was a lot of cross glancing and wary glances being thrown around the room. Ray finally piped up, "Sorry, Guv. We can't – There's a station meeting an' it don't finish 'till late." Obviously grateful that Ray had spoken, many members of CID nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Fine, but you all owe me a drink," with that, Gene swept out of the room. What the heck had gotten into them?

* * *

><p>July 1st 1982,<br>CID Squad Room, London

Detective Superintendant Paul Green stood proudly, if not smugly, in front of CID as he delivered the news.

"As you are all aware, DCI Hunt was transferred to Plymouth eight days ago. Two days ago, DI Drake followed in his footsteps – without authorisation." He paused for dramatic effect. "The two of them are now firmly back in London, luckily maintaining their ranks. However, they are no longer working for this station until the paperwork for DI Drake's treacherous actions, her attempted murder and their involvement in a secret organisation is sorted. Your new DCI and DI will be arriving tomorrow afternoon from Newcastle. You will show them the same respect."

Green surveyed the scene that unfolded in front of him. DS Carling was lent casually back on his chair with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His face was cool and collected and, as the superior officer in CID at the moment, was being watched carefully by everybody else. But his eyes gave him away. Beneath the surface led a fear for his superior officers and friends.

Green's gaze switched to DC Skelton. He was nervously twiddling with his thumbs and tapping a pen on the desk. His glances alternated between DCI Hunt's office, DI Drake's desk and DS Carling. Skelton's face was a picture of worry. _Excellent, I'll start with him, _thought Green.

"DC Skelton – please come with me."

As soon as the words were spoken, a young girl in uniform – WPC Granger, he presumed – looked up and stared intently at Skelton. He through a look back at her and she smiled reassuringly. _Mmm, that's interesting._

* * *

><p>July 1st 1982,<br>CID Squad Room, London

"Ray, mate, what the 'ell is going on?" Chris said worriedly.

"I dunno, but I'll tell you what, the Guv and Drake know all about it – I bet that's why they're suspended." Ray took a drag from is cigarette.

Suddenly the doors burst open to reveal a sobbing Shaz who was clutching at a packet of tears. She walked drunkenly over to Chris, who held out his arms for her.

Ray looked at them both – an expression of concern and disgust at their affection.

"Shazza, what happened?"

"Th-they said th-that th-they'd make her l-life he-hell if I didn't do wh-what th-they said." Chris and Ray shared fearful look.

"Shazza, who said this to you?" Chris asked with authority.

Ray shook his head, "leave it mate. We're all going down unless the Guv and Drake come back."

"Ray, I don't get it, what happened to you two?"

Shaz wiped a stray tear and banged her fist on the table, "Green. DSI Green told me."

* * *

><p>July 2nd 1982,<br>Royal Arcadia House, London

Detective Constable Lightermon stood a couple of feet away from DSI Green and together they surveyed the scene was laid out before them.

"As you are all aware, our previous leader, SuperMac, has been murdered." There was a ripple of murmurs that echoed throughout the gathering crowd – some of surprise, some of shock and some of agreement. "Anyway, we need to elect a new, trustworthy leader – preferable one that Hunt has some sort faith in already. Then we need to edit our plan of action. SuperMac wasn't the only one killed that night – DCI Heath and myself were too."

An eerie silence greeted his statement as each member of the Masons looked at each other in panic, fear and wonder. Before anybody could question this, however, a girlish voice piped up.

"Yeah, and if it hadn't been for me, he still would be!" Out of the shadows, and much to everybody else's disgust, stepped a young woman with mahogany curls that fell down to her waist. She seemed completely at ease, despite the room full of men of all ages. "I found him and brought him to the hospital; he was lucky – the other two were already dead."

One grey-haired man stood up from the middle of the crowd, "what the heck are you doing here? You're a girl; this is men's only!" A chorus of agreement greeted the statement very loudly.

"Oi! Pack it in you lot – you're starting to argue like Hunt and Drake!" There were many insults that DC Lightermon could have used to grab their attention, but comparing them to Hunt and Drake was enough to turn them on him instead. However, the voices of all the men in the room could not of drowned out a piercing cry of the young woman who had now walked on the stage.

"You guys need me," she screamed, silencing them all, "I could bring you all down, now shut up and listen to my plan."

"Who are you then, love?"

"Me?" she questioned, glancing around at their faces. Her blue eyes were bright and full of information – enough to strike fear into everybody. "My name is Skye Kenning."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Yep, we're back with the cliff-hangers. Just a quick nagging note: please, please review! – because they honestly do make my day :) Anyway, thanks for reading! And one last thing before you go - is anybody confused? ;)_

Finding Answers xx


	7. Part Two: Chapter Two

**Author's Note: **_So then guys, what do you think? This update is pretty quick for me! Have fun reading – the mystery deepens ;) On the subject of mysteries, check out the previous chapter again because I added some more to it :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Ashes to Ashes but if the BBC what to give the rights away then... :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Plymouth Calling<em>**

**_Part Two- Artemis, Allegiance And Approaching Alex_**

**_Chapter Two- A Mysterious Presence_**

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

"Gene..." Alex murmured gently. "We need to get up." She yawned and wiped a hand across her eyes. Tapping him on his shoulder, Alex marvelled at the innocent look on his face.

"Go away, Bolls. Need t' sleep," was the reply she got. Rolling her eyes, she threw back the covers and sashayed into the bathroom.

With one eye open, Gene watched her walk through to the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind her. _Nice arse, Bolls, _he thought silently.

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982<br>Luigi's Restaurant, London

He watched them saunter down the stairs and walk calmly towards the bar. Alex Drake was laughing as Gene Hunt whispered quietly into her ear and ran his finger down her spine. He watched as her eyes fluttered and her legs wobbled slightly. Hunt was smirking at her; evidently he knew his effect on her. The moment was very intimate and for a fleeting second Thornberry wondered whether it was right to be intruding on them.

Still, not that it really mattered. The truth will be unveiled soon.

The camera shutter snapped into life.

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982<br>Luigi's Restaurant, London

"Really?" Alex said quietly, "We can't go back there. We've been suspended."

"Yeah, but I'm sure yer find a way." Gene watched as she turned to look at him, eyes gleaming.

"Of, course; I'm sure that I can use my womanly powers of persuasion." This time it was Alex who smirks when she saw Gene's expression.

He pouted, "Just make sure tha' they know yer taken." Alex's smirk softened into a smile and she leant forward to kiss him. "Let's get outta 'ere." Gene said when they'd finished.

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982,<br>CID Squad Room, London

"It's too bloody early t' be thinking about this. Besides, we need the Guv an' Drake."

It was Sunday morning and Chris, Ray and Shaz were all sitting around a blank sheet of paper trying to connect the dots. The sun was streaming in through the window and the rest of the building was like a ghost town. The new DCI and DI hadn't arrived yet. Shaz, being smarter than the other two, 'accidently' left their personal records in CID which brought them back to now.

Ray was supposed to be scribbling ideas about the latest case – the disappearances and murders of DCI Heath and SuperMac. Chris was trying to read one of Alex's psychology notebooks that she'd left in her desk, and was failing terribly. And Shaz was reading up about their new team members.

"I can't think of any reasons why anybody would wanna kill SuperMac. Heath, yeah cuz he was a ponce but I don't understand about Mac. He was a good copper – straight and narrow, like."

Shaz stared at him and her mouth twitched slightly. "What...what if the Guv and DI Drake found something? Y'know how you two made fun of 'em always being in the office when Jackie Queen was here? Yeah? Well, what if they discovered something – something big and they didn't tell us cuz it was dangerous. The Guv needed DI Drake because he couldn't stand her being suspicious of him. The question is though, what did they find?"

Ray cottoned immediately, "Yeah, you might onto something Shaz. Wait – would that mean they had motive to kill SuperMac?"

"No, way. They wouldn't; this is the Guv we're talking about. He wouldn't be a cop killer." Chris replied, wide-eyed and panicked.

"Yeah, and DI Drake wouldn't be party to murder," piped up Shaz; eagerly defending her absent friend.

"Well, whatever's happen, there's nothing we can do about it; just haf't' carry on as we've been told." Chris and Shaz looked at each other quickly and then back at Ray.

"I guess you're right."

" 'specially since Green made it clear that we'd have hell to pay – personally and professionally if we didn't comply to the rules – and they included staying away from the Guv and Drake."

_Buggar, _Chris thought.

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982,<br>Personal Records Room, Metropolitan Police Station, London

Alex knew she had mere minutes to check through the personal files before one of the PC's would come in to enquire what she was doing. Alex also knew that without a slip from her DCI and the Case Number, she would have to answer awkward questions. Well, that and the fact she wasn't even supposed to be in the building.

She carefully pulled out the spare of SuperMac's records and DSI Green's records.

Then she spotted it.

Halfway through DSI Green's file was a tab labelled 1978-1982.

The four years that were missing on DCI Heath's file.

Alex's heart rate double as she glanced worriedly from left to right; slowly categorising all the evidence, clues and accusations. But how did Heath, a bent copper in league with Mac, have connections so high to Green that he'd store documents for him in his _own_ personal file?

Flicking to the tab, she started to leaf through the pages. There were endless case files, documents and photo surveillance but there was only one word that flashed up red in her mind.

Running her finger over the text to make sure it was real; she finally decided that she needed to get out of there. Still imprinted on her mind, the word rang out loudly in her ears.

_Artemis._

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982<br>DSI Green's Office, Metropolitan Police Station, London

Green walked suspiciously around his new office. He knew that it was no coincidence that he'd been asked to transfer to Fenchurch after Mac had been killed – after all, they needed to keep an eye on Hunt and Drake. Nobody suspected him as the person behind Alex's hit and run and this made it easier to gain to gain everybody's trust.

Of course, CID needed a shove in the right directed; they were all adamant that their precious Guv and Boss wouldn't be doing anything that required suspension. So that little problem led to a little intimidation on his part. Anybody could see that that Skelton and Granger were head over heels for each other, which made threats easier, and that Carling could be convinced that there was a promotion in the bag if he helped them out.

The part about being shot by that bastard did actually worry him. How had he known that Green was involved with the corruption? To him, it was a relief that Mac and Heath had been killed; they were a liability and Caine didn't want them around. What could Green do about solving the murder?

However, at the current moment in time, Green was too busy searching for bugs in his office.

Then he was going to look for that file.

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

_Dear Molly,  
>I don't know why I'm addressing this diary entry to you, but it was the first name that popped up into my head. Something in the depths of my mind told me that I'd once searched hard to find you and that I fought to get back to you, but I can't remember exactly.<br>Anyway, I have the strangest feeling at the moment. It feels like I'm being watched – kept an eye on, even. But by who, I don't know. I wish I did. Maybe I hoped to find out more when I snuck into CID today, but I didn't. What might they want? Maybe it's something to do with the recent corruption or maybe somebody is after me….why, though?  
>On the subject of CID, I did a terrible thing. Well, it's not a terrible thing. Actually, yeah, it would have been for the 2008 version of me. What? – Where did that come from? Anyway, I went into the personal records room and stole a file. I know! I, Alex Drake, stole a personal file! I contained information that Gene and I have been searching for – but what does it mean?<br>I've been having the weirdest dreams and visions lately; including being in a hospital room, in an ambulance and even hearing your voice.  
>But who are you? And where are you?<br>Alex xx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Molly,<br>I've just remembered something. This isn't real, is it? I was shot on the twentieth of July 2008…by Arthur Layton. But why can't I remember anything else? What is this place – and how did I get here? Oh, gosh Molly, my memory is fragmented and the only thing that is clear is this world, this place?  
>I know instinctively that I must fight to get back to you – but where do I start? The other day I heard a voice through the radio and it sounded like doctors in a hospital. I can't remember what they said.<br>What could be wrong with me? Am I mad, in a coma or back in time? Hey - that sounds familiar...  
>Alex xx<em>

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982,<br>Royal Arcadia House, London

"Skye, as the new leader of the Masons, I want you to leave. You're a liability to us because you almost got caught and your Blagg is on the MET radar – Caine doesn't like that."

"Shut up, Green – I saved you. Besides, don't think I'm only batting for one team here. I have contacts with all three teams."

"Three? How did you get to Hunt?"

"Hunt is the fourth team."

* * *

><p>July 3rd 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

_Dear Molly,  
>That 'being watched' feeling is back again. I feel that this era is taking a hold over my life. My every thought is invaded by either you or Gene. I can't seem to make as many connections as before – I'm going to write everything down.<br>Skye Kenning was intercepted by the Heist Squad – why does that seem significant?  
>Supermac transferred Gene to Plymouth – why there specifically?<br>I was involved in a hit and run – why me? And who knew I was down there?  
>DCI Heath had four years missing on his personal file – why? And why did Green have them in his file?<br>Heath and Mac had ties with the Masons – where do they fit in with all this?  
>But, Molly, the greatest question is – who killed Mac, Heath and Green (I think he's dead) and why?<br>Alex xx_

Alex sighed heavily and looked at the letter the again. She knew that there were more significant things to write down, but they'd need further investigating.

_Artemis._

That word kept cropping up whenever she thought about all this – could that be the reason for this plan? Who was pulling the strings?

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Gene wandered in to the flat. Seeing Alex sprawled across the sofa with a notebook held lazily in her hand, it gave Gene a good reason to roll his eyes at her. She never stopped thinking, did she?<p>

As he went to gently take it from her hand, a page fell out. Now, Gene Hunt wasn't about to go and read her private stuff – it was no different from all those tapes that were stored under the bed. But one word caught his eye and he couldn't let it go.

_Artemis._

He hadn't heard that mentioned for a couple of days, but it immediately brought a chill to his spine. Although he'd stolen it from the vault at Edgehampton about a year ago, it still worried him. Not being sure about something was what Gene Hunt hated the most, and reading over Alex's letter to a girl named 'Molly', he realised that neither of them knew what could happen next.

And that included being followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Well then, not much of a cliff-hanger, but there are many implications ;) It wasn't quite as I wanted it, but hopefully it cleared up some of the confusion that people might have had with some things :) Oh, and just a quick note, thanks to everybody who is reviewing regularly (you guys are great!) and anonymous reviews are on, so nobody is safe from not reviewing :P_

Finding Answers xx


	8. Part Two: Chapter Three

**Authors Note: **_hey everybody! I'm back with the latest chapter (obviously) hopefully there should be another one posted before the end of next weekend :) Not too much happens in this one – but it's essential to the storyline. Please, please review! And on the note – my personal thanks to Everyonerunsfromsomething, JoinTheHunt1981and GeneHuntress for your reviews – they brighten my day!_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything to do with Ashes to Ashes :(_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

_**Part Two- Artemis, Allegiance And Approaching Alex**_

_**Chapter Three- Documents, Photos, Reports And Aliases**_

* * *

><p>July 4th 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

"Wakey, wakey Drakey," Gene called out as he entered the living and noticed that she was still led on the sofa. Fast asleep. He shook her shoulder.

"Mmmm...wha'd'ya wan'?" Alex moaned as she shifted her weight on the sofa to get a better look at him. "It's too bloody early to get up."

"It's half eleven yer lazy mare; we've gotta lot t' do today by the looks of it."

Alex nodded, still slightly overtaken by sleep. Moving her feet and legs from resting on the sofa to sitting on them, she rubbed her eyes wearily. Alex knew that she must look awful. She'd been writing to Molly until the late hours of last night while she was waiting for Gene to come home.

Home.

Alex liked the way it rolled off her tongue naturally when she said it. But this wasn't really her home, was it? She belonged in 2008 where there was touch screen technology and faster forensic technology. And where there was Molly. There hadn't been many messages from 2008 for a while – and Alex feared that she was slowly giving up.

But why had she suddenly made a move on Gene, then? Sam had been right; there was just something about. Although at the time, Sam had been infatuated with Annie Cartwright, but still.

For Alex, and for first the time in almost thirty years, she'd found somewhere that felt properly like home. Ironically, she'd had to have gotten shot to get there.

"Alex?" Her eyes snapped open as Gene's voice called out to her. "What's wrong, luv?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Nothing, I was just thinking...about Artemis." Dropping her eyes, she shifted around on the sofa again, trying to stop the numbing pain in her ankles.

Silence, not for the first time, had descended over the room. Both Alex and Gene, although they refused to acknowledge it, felt a sudden change in the atmosphere – and it wasn't good. Room temperature was falling slowly and Alex picked up her breathing.

What was it about that word?

Gene felt the same. How could a word, a bloody word, make everything seem less real, as if the roof was closing in? They needed an answer to this corruption, Artemis and Masons as fast as possible.

"Wha' the 'ell 'r' we gonna do, then?"

Hazel eyes met stormy blue as she silently signalled to him, her voice of authority. "Get the file."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Gene returned to her flat, bearing gifts of the Artemis file, Greens' personal file, Macs' personal file and Heaths' personal file.<p>

"Right," Alex commanded, "Let's check out the Artemis file first." She walked over to the pile and picked it up. Slicing her nail over the corners, the seal was no more. Her eyes met Genes with a hint of fear; they'd committed a crime against the Government

Slowly and cautiously, Alex turned the pages of the file. Wide eyes and quickening of breath were the only signs Gene needed to know that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Alex watched as the pages of the file flew past her eyes. Photos, case studies, case reports, statistics and aliases were littered over the A4 paper pages. When she reached the end, Alex stopped and passed the file to Gene.

He took a little more time to survey the photos and documents.

The first picture was his official MET photo that was taken about a week before Alex arrived in 1981. Underneath was his complete policing history and personal references. It included trivial things like his favourite food and the most popular place he visited. Naturally, Luigi's was top of the list. But in handwriting, not typed, another destination had been added.

Alex's flat.

Panic and confusion swept through his body and fear for the woman that was stood three feet away flowed through his blood. Swallowing, and keeping up the Manc Lion charade, he turned the page.

The next photo was of Alex, dated about a week after she arrived. Like the previous page, it included her policing history, qualifications and personal references. It also included her favourite place to visit – Luigi's. However, where it said about family – Gene's had been blank – it said her daughter had died at the age of twelve. On her birthday.

Meanwhile, Alex had moved to sit with him of the zebra striped sofa. She had been reading over his shoulder – and now, as she reached her his hand, he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

Gene asked her gently, "What was her name?"

Sensing he already knew the answer, she replied, "Molly." There was a long pause; Alex was debating whether to say more or not. But her attention had been draw to something else on the form. Pointing, she asked, "What's that?"

Gene's eyes followed her finger and squinted at it. "Er – it says 'relationship status'."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Yeah – so?"

"Well – it says...'Detective Inspector Alexandra Drake, as of June 28th, although it is suspected to have been going on her a while, is currently in a relationship with Detective Chief Inspector Eugene Hunt'."

Exhaling loudly, Alex turned to look suspiciously out of the window, "Shit. How do they know?"

Gene thought for a minute, and then they replied in unison, "We have a mole."

Again, silence filled the air, but this time, Gene placed his arm around Alex's waist and drew her closer to him. She lolled her head on his shoulder and they continued to read the file.

The next page was full of CID's statistics; prosecution rates, cases per year, numbers on the team at a time, and more.

The following page was the Martin Kennedy case file – evidence codes, reports – everything. It even mentioned the possible breach of security by DCI Hunt and DI Drake at Edgehampton.

After that, the pages didn't mean anything significant to Gene or Alex. They were full of binary codes and encrypted file numbers and locations.

The penultimate document was completely covered with photos. They were all black and white and they were all of Gene and Alex. The first one they noticed was them at Luigi's in yesterday morning – before it had even opened. Underneath there seemed to be some writing, notes maybe, 'DI Drake and DCI Hunt in Luigi's. Relationship confirmed. June 28th 1982, 10:58 am.'

The next one was of them walking from Luigi's to the station before Gene was sent to Plymouth. Alex was laughing and her eyes were wide – she looked drunk. Gene was smirking at her as he held onto her waist to stop her from falling over. The caption read, 'DCI Hunt and DI Drake walking back from Luigi's. Suspected relationship. June 2nd 1982, 9:54 pm.'

The last one they looked at was of Alex. Balancing two files on her right arm, she was stood flat again filing cabinets while she read another file. She looked slightly panicked – understandable, after all - the caption underneath stated, 'DI Drake, reading personal files without authorisation. June 28th 1982, 11: 34 am.'

"Well, Bolls, looks like we're rather popular wiv the Government at the moment."

"Yeah – but why us? I mean – we work for the MET, but we've never been in any trouble, we handle tough cases, we keep our heads down."

"Maybe that's why they're interested in us." Gene replied, rerunning everything through his memory again. Alex stayed silent.

"They're spying on us. And I haven't noticed. They've been spying on _you, _Alex." Again she stayed silent, but Alex could hear the concern that saturated his voice. Although he'd never admit it, Gene Hunt was actually scared. The Government was after him, and her, and they wasn't anything they could do about.

Or was there?

Alex ran the photos through her mind again. They had only been taken yesterday, or about a month ago. She frowned; how had they got into the file? Gene had kept that file under lock and key since August last year – after they'd stolen it from Edgehampton. Then another thought entered her mind.

The official seal hadn't been broken until she'd broken it this morning.

"Gene..." Alex started, but stopped as a noise was heard outside.

* * *

><p>Shaz crept up the stairs with extra cautiousness and calmness. Knowing that she would be severely reprimanded for doing this, it was part of the reason she chose to go alone.<p>

Pausing to listen for any noise around her, Shaz leant against the door frame, not watching where her foot was going – it kicked the door.

* * *

><p>Immediately Gene had jumped up, pulling out his gun and walking suspiciously towards to door. In a similar reaction, Alex also reached for her gun, but instead of pulling it, she just walked calmly to the door; Gene had her back.<p>

Reaching for the handle, Alex drew in a breath and called out, "Who's there?" As her head poked out the door, Alex reeled back with shock, "Jesus, Shaz! You scared the life out of me!"

As soon as he'd heard Shaz' name mentioned, Gene's gun had been placed back in the holster. He appeared at the door with Alex. "What' yer doing 'ere?" he asked bluntly.

Shaz' eyes were wide with a reasoned sense of fear – and relief. Part of her had already known that the Guv would be with the Ma'am and that they'd be alone – together. However, what Shaz was concerned about was much more real.

"Can I come in?" she enquired, looking at Alex, "please, Ma'am? – It's important."

Alex nodded and opened the door wider. Gene narrowed his eyes at Shaz but didn't say anything. Shaz walked into the living room and placed herself nervously on a chair; she didn't seem to even notice the files and papers scattered over the table.

Without giving them a chance to ask, Shaz started, "I've come alone. Everybody thinks that I'm at the dentist." Gene gave a wry smile; Shaz would have made a bloody good copper. "I got your note, Ma'am, and I did watch carefully." Shaz observed how Gene threw a glance at Alex but with a small smile, a thousand messages were conveyed.

Shaz took a deep breath and continued, "I followed DCI Heath and SuperMac to a rendezvous in a park about ten minutes away from here. I watched them meet with a man that I now know was SuperGreen. There were all shot dead, but somebody else must've been watching too, because a girl came to rescue SuperGreen and took him to a hospital."

"Shaz, how can you possibly know that?" Alex questioned – of course Shaz was telling the truth, but how did she know about the Hospital bit?

"Because on July the first, SuperGreen announced that he was our new Detective Superintendant and that you two had been suspended. He also said that we weren't allowed any contact with you. He threatened us all – professionally, personally and all the spaces in between."

Alex was thoughtful, but Gene cut in, "Wha' did the girl look like?"

Shaz didn't miss a beat, "She was around my height, had brunette curls down to her waist and she looked about mid twenties." Alex nodded absently...

"Wait! That's Skye Kenning. Y'know, the girl who was caught by the Heist Squad but escaped. That's not all, Gene. How did the photos get into the Artemis file while it was sitting in your desk at your house?"

Gene threw a wary glance at Shaz but Alex continued, "How are they connected? Gene, we're being targeted...by the Government."

Shaz frowned; this wasn't the situation she had expected from her two senior officers. Alex looked like a rabbit caught in headlights; her fear, panic and distress were rolled into one. Shaz had never seen the Ma'am like before – she was used to the confident and cocky version. However, as Alex went to sit on the edge of the sofa, running her hands through her curled hair, Shaz noticed a shift in the Guv.

Although he'd looked worried as soon as she's turned up, he wasn't masking the emotions very well now. He stared at Shaz for a little while, but as soon as his gaze fell on Alex, he changed. He went to sit next her, taking her slim body into his arms. Placing his right arm around her shoulders, her started to sooth her by stroking her hair.

Gene Hunt didn't do girly things like hugs and comforting, but this was Alex. She was different. Both had forgotten about little Shaz who was now becoming awkward while she watched them; Alex had pulled back and was gazing into Gene's eyes. But Gene suddenly remembered and swung around to face Shaz.

"So, anything else been 'appening down the station?"

"No, the new DCI and DI seem to be clean – I mean, they're white, Guv."

Gene gave her a crooked smile at her use of his and Alex's vocabulary reguarding bent coppers, "Good t'know, Shaz. Keep us posted, aye?"

"Yeah – I'll messages with Luigi once a week unless something big happens." Gene and Alex nodded, "By the way, what actually happened in Plymouth – if you don't mind me asking."

"Well," Alex started, "Gene was forced to transfer by SuperMac because he was –"

"Worried that I'd show him up," Gene cut in quickly, giving Alex a 'that look'.

Shaz accepted the answer and walked to the door. Alex kissed Gene on the cheek and followed her.

"Congrats, Ma'am," Shaz whispered to her friend, "y'know – about you and the Guv. I 'ad my suspicions, like." Alex smiled and hugged her. As Shaz walked down the corridor, Alex spoke her reply quietly.

"Be careful, Shaz. Something is changing."

And Alex honestly believed that statement. Not being one to believe in fate and destiny, she had a hard time believing that things more than just coincidences. But this journey from London to Plymouth and back again had gotten her thinking. There were too many coincidences for something more sinister not to be at work. But who was controlling it?

Shivers of concern ran riot down her spine. Although Gene hadn't seen it, Alex had looked more carefully at the very last page in that god forsaken Artemis file. It had been arranged in order of dates, but the information was still simple to read. There were statistics, what appeared to be aliases, reference to 'Caine' and Alex's mother. But the most starling thing of all had been the rest of the information; it was a plan of action.

The Government were planning to test weapons on the British public.

Somehow, the Mason's were still involved.

And somehow, Gene and Alex were part of the scheme.

But above all, the scariest thing for Alex was that she couldn't remember this being mentioned in any history books.

Because it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Dun, dun, dur...! What d'ya think then guys? I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The pace of the story seems to increasing for here on in and doesn't really involve much of the other characters apart from Gene and Alex, SuperGreen, Skye and Thornberry. So I'd like to know if anybody wants to hear from Ray, Chris and Shaz during the next couple of chapters. Also, there are going to be elements of the show that you might recognise from Series two and three – but not many. Anyway...I've bored you enough – 'till next update, my good friends!_

Finding Answers xx


	9. Part Two: Chapter Four

**Authors Note: **_Hey – I'm again with another Chapter! We're almost halfway through the story so from now on, everything is significant :P (couldn't resist)_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything that resembles Ashes – Kudos owns all that...but if they want to give the rights away then I'm not complaining! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

_**Part Two- Artemis, Allegiance And Approaching Alex**_

_**Chapter Four- The Special Branch Traitors**_

* * *

><p>July 4th 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Somebody managed t' break int' me house, possibly somebody at the station an' edit the Artemis file."

"Yeah...So?" A confused look crossed Alex's face.

"Why? Why, Alex? The Government want that file back. If they knew where it was, they'd take it back an' string me up by the bollocks. Only the Government could know tha' information or take those photos. They wouldn't edit the file for our benefit."

Alex watched the fire rage behind his sea-blue eyes. There was no doubt about it: Gene Hunt was furious – and worried. Of course, he right – Alex knew that. But her mind was still piecing together broken parts of the whole picture.

"Gene..." she called softy, "Somebody did edit the file for our benefit." His eyes locked with hers, "so I think the question is: _why _did they edit the file for benefit? What could _we _possibly do with that information?"

"Yer, right Bolls."

Running a hand through her hair, Alex flumped onto her satin bed sheets. She was tired, worried and completely confused. But some points were still crystal clear.

Skye Kenning was involved with SuperGreen.

Somebody was spying on her and Gene – maybe for the Government.

They'd been suspended – why? Had they gotten too close to something big?

Somehow the Masons were involved.

Alex could feel her eyelids begin to droop with the lack of sleep she'd been getting. Not that it was her fault mind – she was laying the blame on Gene and his need for sex. With her.

The bed dipped slightly under her and Alex knew that he'd come to bed. Sleep was starting to invade her body. Tonight's worries were now tomorrow's problems.

* * *

><p>July 5th 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

Her hand moved up his chest and snaked around his neck. Moving closer, Alex could feel the heart radiating from his body. She leant towards his eye and whispered softly, "No way. It's too dangerous."

"Bolls." Gene muttered through his teeth, "Using yer womanly powers will not get me t' change my mind. I recognised one of 'em codes. It's Special Branch. The bastards 'r' in on it."

Alex heaved a huge sigh and let her arms fall to her sides. There was no way she could let him to this; it's far too dangerous; they'd run her over; think what they'd do to Gene.

"Fine," she whispered as she leant into his chest, "but be careful."

* * *

><p>July 5th 1982<br>Special Branch Squad Room, Metropolitan Police Station, London

The wooden tables were clean, completely clear of overfilling paperwork and ash trays. The seats were placed tidily under the tarnished desks. Above him, the ceiling wasn't stained or grubby-looking, but it looked awfully plain. At least with the black and white checks it added character to his Kingdom.

This place was lifeless – probably a good point – but it held no memories or feelings. Special branch were known because of their secrecy, toffee-nosed-ness and work-alcoholics. They wouldn't bond with their mates or colleagues outside working hours and they never really left their houses.

Yep, this was Special Branch territory.

As Gene crept into the Squad Room, he kept lights to a minimum. The records room was located in a little room off the side of the Squad Room. When the lights flickered on, Gene knew immediately that what they'd been looking for was in here. He proceeded to check on topics that seemed connected.

First up was SuperGreen.

He was a former Special Branch copper that was transferred to Plymouth CID six years ago. Again, like Heath, he had four years missing from his file; 1978-1982. According to the file, SuperGreen is an alias that he assumed after leaving Special Branch. In 1978, he joined the Masons. Hand written in the file, it told of his task: to work alongside the Masons as a double agent.

_Shit._

Next up was DCI Heath.

Like SuperGreen, he was former Special Branch and in 1978, was tasked with joining the Masons. Again, with only one job: to work alongside the Masons as a double agent. But Gene thought back to his file that he and Bolly had read. In 1978, DCI Heath was in Newcastle – and now it said he joined the Masons? Surely that wasn't right? The Masons were located in London. Unless...No.

What if the Masons operated all over the country?

Shaking his head at this possibility – he was starting to sound like Alex – he grabbed the next file.

SuperMac.

Gene knew that he'd been at the same police academy as Green and Heath, but what they didn't know was they'd planned to set up collaboration with the Government so that everybody in power would know about the scum and their plans.

Mac had been in charge of the Masons, but unlike the other two, hadn't been a double agent. So, Green and Heath were spying on Mac for the 'white' coppers. Fandabbydozy. Like this corruption couldn't get any harder.

Clutching the files under his jacket, Gene flicked off the light and closed the door. In the darkness of the Squad Room he was almost blind, but that didn't stop him picking out a tall, shadowy figure lurking by the exit.

"My, my. Gene Hunt as I live and breathe. Having fun in my records room, were we?" The figure stepped out and switched on the lights. They revealed a rather startling person. But one Gene knew too well.

"Sam 'bastard' Andrews." Gene replied, instantly stiffening and narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, I believe that's my name. Now, what were you doing in my records cupboard?" Andrews asked, calmly.

"Looking for my office," Gene replied sarcastically, "Wha'd'ya think? Corruption is bleeding this place dry; an' by the looks of it, your whole department is knee deep in it."

A shadow fell across Andrews face as he drew a chair, inviting Gene to sit down. "We've been enemies for a long time, Gene, even when you were in Manchester. Now, everything coppers like us believe in is being destroyed – corruption, as you put it. We _must _stick together."

Gene placed the files on the desk next to him and pulled out a whiskey flask.

"Special Branch isn't just about bomb threats and the IRA. We train coppers with potiential to go out in the field and do things to protect the country. For example, you must know already, as double agents. For the Masons." Before Gene could interrupt, Andrews continued, "We know what the Government is planning, as you do too; the weapons testing.

"We needed to learn about this through the Masons, which, by the way, operate all over the country. We know that they have a finger in every pie. Think about it as four teams. The first team is you and Alex." Andrews watched Genes' face change threatening in his direction. "Ah, so it is true, then." He allowed himself a small smile, "Anyway, you guys are like pawns in this game, or so we've heard.

"The second team is the Masons. They collaborate with the Government and are turning bent coppers – but we can't be sure that all this is an elaborate game to play with you and Alex. The third team is Skye Kenning – watch out there, a major Blagg is going down. The last team is a mysterious guy named Thornberry or Caine. We suspect that they're the same person.

"One last thing, Hunt. It might not be just Special Branch being turned, but one thing is for sure: CID is safe; I'm keeping an eye on them."

Gene nodded his head, gathered up the files and walked towards the doors.

"Oh, and Gene?"

"Yea'?"

"I know about Artemis."

* * *

><p>July 5th 1982<br>Location unknown

Skye Kenning laughed.

It was highly pitched and very piercing. She clutched her notes for her operation and smiled in glee. There wasn't anything that was going to stop this now. Thanks to the SuperMac guy, DCI Hunt was transferred and in all the fuss, they missed the body of another young woman.

Jeannette.

Yeah, sure, they were friends. But she'd had other plans. They didn't need to get with Hunt – he had that cocky DI to fill his life now. Skye knew that she was evil, but she couldn't help it. The four teams were obvious now.

Hunt and Drake.

The Masons.

Skye and her crew.

Thornberry and Caine.

The date was set. The gold would be off her hands and into the 'safety' of the MET. Thinking about this made her skin crawl; she'd vowed never to deal with coppers.

Taking a step forward, she felt the breeze tickle her cheek and a sense of familiarity washed over her. Had she been here before?

* * *

><p>July 5th 1982,<br>CID Squad Room, Metropolitan Police Station, London

DCI Bedford stood proudly at the door to his office. There wasn't any sign of corruption here; everybody was white and he was happy. Back in Newcastle, he'd been transferred because, like Hunt, he'd tried to tackle to bent coppers. Now, maybe, he could finally cut the tree down at the roots.

"WPC Granger, a cuppa tea, if you please."

"DCI Beford?" Viv called out as he walked into CID, "There's been a murder in the same park where we found Mac and Heath. It's SuperGreen, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_Okay, on a serious note, I am very disappointed in this chapter. It didn't go as I wanted, but even after editing, it doesn't seem right. Hopefully the message of the chapter was clear – especially since it's important to the storyline. Can you pick out the most important sentences? A cyber cookie for anybody who gets them right! :P _

_Plus, there's a Poll on my profile - please take a look!_

Finding Answers xx


	10. Part Two: Chapter Five

**Authors Note: **_Hey – I'm again with another Chapter! Enjoy :)_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything that resembles Ashes – Kudos owns all that...but if they want to give the rights away then I'm not complaining! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plymouth Calling<strong>_

_**Part Two- Artemis, Allegiance And Approaching Alex**_

_**Chapter Five-The Blagg That Alex Can't Remember**_

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

Dawn was approaching. The faint rays of early morning sunlight were creeping into the bedroom, illuminating the satin sheets and restoring colour to the rest of the room.

Under these satin sheets, the long tanned legs of Alex Drake stirred as she awoke from her fitful. Her large hazels eyes snapped open as she realised that she was alone in her bed. Pushing back the silky duvet, Alex swung her feet and legs out of bed and rubbed her eyes.

Brunette curls were slightly knotted and explosive as she yawned, and went to look out of the window. Her eyes glinted in the slight sunlight.

The room was silent. A shiver ran down her spine.

Something was stirring.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Golden Trail Park, London

Shaz was observing.

From her position, she could see everything that was happening in front of her. Next to a park bench, DCI Bedford was examining the body of SuperGreen and discussing cause and time of death with the coroner.

Over in the opposite corner of the sealed off area stood Ray and Chris, the former smoking a cigarette casually, and the latter taking scribbled notes of addresses and names from witnesses. DC Bammo was directing a sketch artist to the scene while DS Poirot was looking for forensic evidence.

Shaz hadn't been allowed to come, but she had snuck away from CID and followed them. At the time, when she made this decision, all she could about were the implications for DI Drake and the Guv, and getting them extra information to help with the corruption. Shaz was sure of one thing; the death of SuperGreen was an intentional hit.

Determined to prove herself, Shaz was going to record everything. Properly. Taking a notebook carefully from her bag, Shaz also pulled a pen from her pocket and started writing.

A gust of wind blew past her.

Something was stirring.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Location Unknown

Thornberry sighed. Heavily.

It was almost time to reveal everything; the countdown had begun. And for some it would the final countdown. He had planned to tell Alex soon otherwise she would forget completely and get too comfortable in this life. And that couldn't happen.

Thornberry'd heard about CID investigating the death of SuperGreen – but luckily he'd had enough sense to leave a trail of false clues. Hopefully this would CID to the Golden Trail Park at the right time, meaning that everybody would be in the right place at the right time – and that Alex will realise the difference.

Taking a step out into the chilly wind, he felt the familiar feeling of 'the end' creeping up on him. As much as he tried to ignore it, this world was very much about timing – as Alex found out last year with her 'parents'.

Something was stirring – and Alex was at the centre.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Skye Kenning's Rental Flat, London

As she did the final sweep of possible fingerprints, and being glad she nicked some of this dust, Skye looked at the boxes by the door. They weren't filled with her belongings, but instead with the clothes – from her 'friend' in Malaysia, precious jewels that she stole from some rich businessmen and, of course, the gold for the coppers.

Skye certainly admitted that Jeanette had been onto a winner with Police corruption, but neither of them could have foreseen the depth of this deception.

Now that the forensically clean flat was finished, Skye could get the heck out of here. She was going to meet DCI Bedford at Golden Trail Park in two hours.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

_Dear Molly,  
>I have that strange feeling again. You know, like I'm being followed. Anyway, so much has happened. Gene came back earlier and told me everything about Special Branch. Something is going down, but why can't we figure it out? He's gone back now – to CID – to bring them up to date with this corruption. I haven't had a letter from Shaz yet, but I'm waiting for one to arrive soon. Meanwhile, it looks like I'm stuck here.<br>Three high ranking coppers are dead. And they had connections to me and Gene.  
>Damn<br>Alex xx_

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Squad Room, CID, London

DCI Bedford was happy with the examination of the crime scene and had directed everyone to get back to the station. Currently, he was watching them do some actual paperwork. Beford was stood at the doorway to 'his' office, wondering why somebody would want to kill SuperGreen. Could this be related to deaths of SuperMac and DCI Heath?

Thoughts, ideas and solutions ran riot around his head until Bedford couldn't think straight. Eventually he settled with a theory that bent coppers were being killed off. He frowned – but why would somebody do that? Who were they trying to protect?

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Reception, Metropolitan Police Station, London

Gene Hunt walked swifty through the familiar swing doors into reception. He greeted several low ranking officers with a gruff undertone and, for once, ignored the funny looks they gave him. This was _his_ kingdom.

"Buggar me sideways!" Viv exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing back, Guv?"

"No time fer chat, Viv. I gotta station t' run!" With that, he walked on past and into CID.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Squad Room, CID, London

Clocks stopped. Heads turned. Phones ceased ringing. Chatter ground to a halt. The burning of cigarettes paused.

The temperature of the room fell as DCI Gene Hunt stood in the doorway, facing DCI Bedford in a western style standoff.

"Ah, DCI Hunt," Bedford said, "I thinkwe need to have this conversation in the office."

Gene noticed the way he said 'office', with no personal possessive noun in front of it. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he thought. He grunted in response and steeped into _his_ office. He was surprised to find that nothing had changed – it was just tidier and his whiskey was missing. DCI Bedford saw him looking and smiled.

"I had to hide it," he said, walking over to the filing cabinet, "but I'm, not teetotal – just had to make sure I kept the job long enough for you to come here, shouting the odds."

Bedford placed a glass each on the desk. "You did as well, just not shouting."

"Cut the crap." Gene replied.

"I dunno why you hate me – aside from the fact I've got you job until you're off suspension. You should be glad; I'm a white copper – uncorrupted."

Gene eyed him suspiciously, "And I'm supposed to just believe you?"

"I guess, but if it helps, i'll tell you why I wanted _this_ DCI position in particular," Bedford paused, and then started his tale.

"I was a DS in Newcastle when I discovered that two of my mates were taking backhanders. Another mate of mine, working in Special Branch, was actually taking from collars and from evidence – like SuperMac was. The both tried to get me on board too, but I refused.

"Four years later, I made DCI and was determined not to take _any_ backhanders, However, I quickly realised that people were trying to get old school coppers like us. Most of the station belonged to a group called the Masons"- Gene spluttered-"and the Super – SuperGreen – was trying to get me to join.

"At this pointed, I realised that the corruption ran deeper than Newcastle...it began here, in London. Luckily for me, a mate was a double agent and told me, just before I took the job here, that the Masons were looking for two suspended coppers: Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt and Detective Inspector Alex Drake. I knew from experience that you two were respected and uncorrupted. I wanted to end corruption by stopping it here in London.

"But one last thing, the Masons aren't actually bad. Coppers hate them because they're trying to uncover, locate and expose the weapon testing that is being performed by the Government."

Silence descended in the office while Gene processed this information. He chose to keep nay extra useful information to himself. Disappointed at the obvious distrust, Bedford sighed.

"Well even if you don't believe me, I've made contact with a girl named Skye...something or other and-"

"-Kenning. Skye Kenning. Heist Squad were lookin' fer 'er while I was in Plymouth."

"Anyway, we're meeting her in about half an hour."

"We?"

"Yeah, I wanna stop this corruption and killing for superior officers. I think the killer is protecting somebody – Skye Kenning."

Bedford stood up and got ready to leave. Gene watched, his eyes betraying the fear he held for Alex. Both of them knew that – for some reason – the killer was actually protecting Alex.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Alex Drake's Flat, London

"Why can't I come? If this is about me being a woman, don't worry – I made DI so I'm pretty sure I can handle a stakeout!" Alex called out loudly from the kitchen, her eyes flaring up.

"For Christ's sake Bolls, I've said it before; it's got nothin' t' do wiv tha'! I just don't trust this Bedford bloke 'n' I don't wanna lead you int' a trap," Gene replied, his tone surprisingly calm and neutral.

"Why shouldn't we trust him? He's given us his life story –"

"- Which could be made up –"

"-And," Alex glared at him, "He appears uncorrupted."

"Alex, as your superior officer, I'm telling ya t' stay here 'n' out the way."

* * *

><p>Something about this whole set-up didn't feel right to Alex. It felt wrong that Gene was leaving her behind to check out a possible Blagg and collar; they were a team – unbreakable. It felt wrong that Skye Kenning was at the centre of this corruption.<p>

Annoyance swept through Alex as she tried to piece together the puzzle. Back in 2008, she used to have 'discussions' with herself to help her solve cases. Molly had never told her she was mad, but it wasn't a psychological practise that she'd been taught.

_Right_, Alex thought,_ let's start at the beginning; the Artemis file. The government is building and testing weapons – possibly on the British public – and somehow the Masons are involved. Special Branch has double agents in the Masons – but why? What if the Masons are the good guys? Then where do Gene and I come in?_

Before she could brainstorm the problem anymore, there was a knock on her door. Getting up from the sofa, Alex called out, "So, you decided that I could come after all, then?"

"Ma'am?" A voice questioned from outside the door; it was Shaz.

The chain clicked quietly as Alex opened the door and ushered her inside.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"I've got some news," Shaz paused, "SuperGreen has been murdered – and it's been uspected that the same person killed SuperMac and DCI Heath. We're all worried Ma'am; somebody is targeting coppers."

Alex bit her lip, "Not just any coppers, only the corrupt ones. For some reason, the killer is protecting me." Shaz looked sceptical. "SuperMac was the head of a group called the Masons. He wanted Gene and I split up and transferred to different stations. But when the Plymouth operation failed, he realised that nothing could keep us apart. So, he decided that I had to leave the force altogether – or be killed off. Needless to say, he didn't get very far in that plan before he was killed."

Shaz was looking at Alex with a renewed sense of awe. Suddenly, her radio crackled.

'_Shazza? This is control to Shazza. Do you copy?'_

Fumbling in her pocket for it, Shaz replied, "Yes, I copy."

'_There's been another murder – Detective Constable Lightermon. His body is on its' way to the morgue.' _There was a paused and some whisperings. _'Oh, and something big is happening at Golden Trail Park.'_

That was all the information Alex needed to hear, and in seconds her and Shaz were out of the door and on their way.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Golden Trail Park, London

Skye arrived early so the operation could be over as fast as possible. She'd been very careful, nobody had followed her and nobody knew she was here.

All was quiet in the park, and she was so sure of herself that she completely ignored the gunshot that sounded on the other side of the park. _Great, another copper down, _she thought.

Two men were walking slowly towards her, and she noticed that they were making a special effort to blend in. _Ah, the coppers._

Glancing around the park one final time, Skye noticed some bushes move suspiciously. To the north of her, two women were also walking towards her. _What the hell?_

Suddenly, twigs snapped, leaves rustled and twenty members of the Heist Squad emerged from every corner armed heavily with guns and riot gear.

* * *

><p>July 6th 1982,<br>Golden Trail Park, London

Alex watched the swarm of police run in and capture Skye, making sure that they had her gold. Something still didn't feel right to Alex – like it was happening all wrong.

It clicked.

_1982. The year of the King Douglas Job. Shit. _

This wasn't supposed to happen. If she couldn't stop her parent from dying, then how did this happen?

In all the confusion, bent coppers versus uncorrupted coppers, Skye managed to escape, waving three guns madly in the air. Alex and Shaz paused, noticing Gene and DCI Bedford walking from the opposite direction.

The Heist Squad stopped fighting over capturing Skye and watched her, wide-eyed.

"You think you could capture me? Jeanette was right. Coppers are stupid – but this worked better than we imagined. The only thing that went wrong was the fact that the female DI just wouldn't _die_."

And that was as far as she got with her speech.

From behind a tree came a gunshot that rung out against the silence. Birds fled. Skye feel to the floor, a wound in her back seeping pints of blood.

Eager not to be tangled into this, the Heist Squad bailed, leaving Gene and Alex facing each other while Shaz had gone back to the station. In the seconds that followed this, only one thing happened: Gene and Alex ran to the tree, hoping to apprehend the gunman.

However the thing that was left by the tree was a signature carved into the bark.

_Thornberry._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_What do you think? Quite a lot of action in that Chapter as well as some extra mysteries to add to the puzzle. Please review – I love hearing your thoughts (and I'll give you a little sneak peek at the next chapter when I reply). This will be the last of my uploading spree as I'm back to school on Monday :( _

_Plus, there's also a Poll on my profile - can you take a look?_

Finding Answers xx


End file.
